A Condor of Bisque Tale
by Hikari Rio
Summary: Sebuah hiasan Bisque yang didapat oleh Seto dari koleganya,menarik perhatian Yami yang sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya...Rupanya boneka itu memiliki kisah...yang terkubur bersama salju di lautan...SetoxFem.Yami untuk cerita utama..I don't own YugiOh!
1. Prologue: I'll tell you a story

**Condor of Bisque Tale **

**Prologue**

Pagi yang cerah di kediaman Kaiba. Seto, sang kakak sedang berusaha menikmati pagi itu dengan cara yang adiknya inginkan.

_Berlibur._

Bagi seorang _workaholic_ sepertinya, ini merupakan hal yang benar-benar baru. Begitu bertolak belakang. Pagi itu sembari duduk di sofa ruang tengah, ditangan kanannya ada secangkir coklat hangat dan di tangan satunya lagi ada koran pagi.

_Tanpa_ laptop,_ tanpa _kertas kerja, _tanpa_ telepon dari kantor. Benar-benar berlibur. Entahlah, tapi Seto tidak merasa nyaman dengan otaknya yang diam beristirahat.

" Haah," helanya pelan. Yah, mungkin ini baik juga baginya. Semenjak kepulangannya dari Amerika untuk membangun **Kaiba Land,** ia tak memiliki untuk bersantai. Dan juga karena ia selalu menolak apabila ada waktu tersebut. Lebih baik bekerja, pikirnya.

Matanya mengereling ruangan dimana ia berada. Mencari-cari sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada hiasan di _buffet_ kecil di bawah tangga.

" Itu...: katanya seraya bangkit dan menaruh coklat dan korannya. Ia mendekati _buffet _dan mengambil hiasan itu sebelum kembali duduk lagi. Perlahan ia mengamatinya. Ia heran, ada suatu perasaan _deja-vu_ ketika matanya tertuju pada hiasan tersebut. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar dering bel pintu depan.

" Biar aku saja !" teriak adiknya, Mokuba dari atas tangga yang menuju ke ruangan tengah. Seto mengangguk perlahan.

// Semoga itu dari kantor.// pikirnya ketika menaruh hiasan itu di atas meja di depannya. // Aku hampir gila tak melakukan apapun //. Namun, harapannya sirna ketika adik kesayangannya itu berteriak senang.

" YAMI ! Kakak, lihat siapa yang datang !"

" Oh, akhirnya..." Ia menghela napas lega.Tak buruk juga,walau bukan pekerjaan setidaknya seseorang akan membuat harinya tak begitu membosankan. // Mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya berduel //.

Tak sampai semenit, ia melihat adiknya dengan semangat menarik tangan sang _ex-Pharaoh_. Yami memakai t-shirt putih lengan pendek dipadu dengan celana jeans. Tapi, kalung kulit dan buckle tetap tak lepas darinya. Kaiba mengereyit sedikit.

"Selera pakaianmu berubah?.Sudah terbiasa dengan jaman modern ini rupanya." Ia menyeringai jahil

" Yah, selamat pagi juga _Kaiba_ ."Yami tak menanggapinya, walau dalam nada sapaannya agak kesal. Kaiba hanya mengangkat bahu.

" Kenapa kau kemari? Tidak bersama grup pemandu sorak itu ?"

" Mereka _temanku_, Kaiba. Dan aku kemari karena kupikir justru kau yang mengundangku makan siang." jelasnya singkat.

" Makan siang ? Rasanya aku tidak...Oh!" Ia sadar ini perbuatan siapa. Dan seseorang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'itu'._  
Puppy dog eye_ dengan kekejaman di dalamnya.// Mokie...//.

" Kakak, sambil menunggu kita mengobrol saja ya? " Mokuba bicara antusias.

" Terserahlah ,"

" Yay! Ayo duduk Yami ! Aku akan minta coklat lagi pada pelayan di dapun. Tunggu ya!" Ia lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan keduanya dengan suasana 'dingin'.

" Ung,permisi ya." Ia lalu duduk di sofa di seberang Seto. Saat ia menatap mata delima Yami, ia menyadari perasaan _deja-vu_ apa tadi.

// Oh, ya...//

"Ada apa ?"

" Tidak." jawabnya sambil pura-pura mengamati boneka itu lagi.

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

" Kaiba?"

" Hn?"

" Kau suka boneka ya?" tanyanya polos

"** APA?!** Kata- UPS!," Ia nyaris menjatuhkan boneka keramik ditangannya. Nyaris saja. "Fuh..kau." ia menggeram kesal.

" Apa ? Aku hanya bertanya," Yami mengangkat bahunya. // Lucu sekali // " jadi...itu apa ? Tenang aku tak akan mengejek." bujuknya.

" Bukan apa-apa hanya hiasan." Seto menjawab singkat.

" Hei kakak, itu bukannya hiasan yang ada di bawah tangga?" Mokuba yang baru kembali dari dapur langsung ikut bicara dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yami.

" Ya.."

" Oh! Kau mau menceritakan kisahnya pada Yami, ya Kak?" tebaknya.

" Tidak."

" Tentang apa?" sang duelist mungil itu mulai penasaran.

" Kakak mendapatkan boneka porselain itu dari rekan kerjanya di Paris. Rekan kerjanya menceritakan tentak kisah boneka itu. Aku membujuknya lumayan lama agar dia menceritakannya padaku." Mokuba menyeringai bangga.

" Aku keceplosan bicara waktu ia bertanya dari mana aku memperolehnya." Seto menambahkan agak kesal. Ia punya firasat buruk soal ini...

" Wah,aku ingin mendengarnya. Seto, bolehkah?" pertanyaan ini agak mengejutkannya.

" Kau memanggilku _Seto_."

" Ah! Maaf...aku tidak sengaja."

" Tak apa, kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu ." Ia merasa nyaman namanya dipanggil dengan suara tenor itu. // Hei, hei! Kaiba, ayo sadar! Kau _tak _berpikir soal itu.//

" EHM! Aku merasa dikucilkan," Mokuba tersenyum jahil. " Nah, kakak kalau ia _boleh _memakai namamu maka kau _tak keberatan_ untuk menceritakannya pada tamu kita kan, Kak ?" (sembari mengambil coklat pesanan yang dibawa pelayan di sebelahnya ) "Thanks." katanya pada pelayan itu lalu kembali lagi ke topik utama, "Bagaimana, Kak?"

" Kau sajalah." Ia malas sekali berurusan dengan hal seperti ini. Lebih baik berduel.

" Oo..tidak. Aku sudah lupa tuh!"

// Anak ini..//

" Aku ingin kau yang cerita, Seto" Yami tiba-tiba meminta.

" Kakak,"

" Ugh.."// Sang Raja dan adikku. Aku sial sekali.// "...Hah...baiklah." Ia menyerah setelah sekitar semenit berpikir.

" YAY!!!!"

" Tapi, aku tak ingin kalian memotongku bicara."

" OK !"

" Dan jangan tertidur.Aku tak mau membuang suara sia-sia."

" Ya !"

// Mereka seperti anak kecil yang akan dibacakan dongeng baru. --; // Seto menyeruput coklatnya yang sudah dingin. //Lebih cepat lebih baik. Tapi, sebelumnya...// Ia lalu, membuat boneka itu menghadap ke arah Yami dan Mokuba.

" Mokie, kau merasa_ deja vu _sewaktu melihat boneka ini ?"

"Ya,.tapi..a- OH! Ya ampun!"

Boneka itu bermata delima, berkulit peach, berambut pirang ber gelombang, bibirnya kecil bagai kuncup mawar. Dengan gaun renda lengan panjang berwarna merah velvet berhiaskan bordir berbentuk mawar di bawah roknya.

" //blush// "

" Itu kau Yami! Hanya saja berambut pirang panjang seperti Mai." Kaiba tersenyum jahil.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis." Ia tersipu. Tapi, memang boneka itu _sangat mirip_ dengannya.

" Nah, karena kau minta aku menceritakannya, aku juga ingin minta sesuatu." // Oh yeah, ini akan menyenangkan. //

"Kak.."

"Tenang, Mokie."

" Lalu, apa itu? Kartu dewa?" tebak Yami.

" Bukan."

" Ung, gelarku?"

" Nope."

" Uh, Sennen Puzzle?"

Geleng.

" Toko mainan?"

" Aku _sudah_ punya itu."

" Ur, uang ?"

" Kau bercanda."

" Uhm, aku?" godanya sambil tersipu.

" Ya- ah! BUKAN! " // Nyaris saja...// Tapi, Seto tak melihat adiknya tersenyum seolah tahu sesuatu.

" Eh? Lalu apa?" ia benar-benar kehabisan ide.

" Kau berpakaian seperti boneka ini."

..1..2..3..

"** APA?** KAIBA! Kau maniak!"

" HEY! Aku tidak begitu!"

" Apalagi kalau bukan?!"

" Aku hanya ingin pertukaran yang seimbang.." (Yeah, FMA stuff !)

" Ayolah Yami!...aku juga penasaran,"

"Aa...Mokuba ? Tapi,"

// Oo, sekarang mata itu beraksi dan...//

"Er, baiklah...tapi jangan didepan umum." Ia tersipu lagi, membayangkan dirinya dalam gaun renda.

// tak ada yang bisa menolaknya. Adikku memang mengerikan//

" HORE!!"

" Tapi, bajunya..."

" Urusan mudah. Aku akan telepon penjahitku nanti."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

" Hm." Kaiba sungguh puas bisa menjahili Yami seperti ini.

"Huff...Ya, sudah. Kau mulai ceritanya sana.."

" Kadang rasa penasaran bisa menjatuhkanmu ya?"

" hmph.."

"Kau manis sekali kalau cemberut." //Oh, cukup dengan ja'im itu..//

" Aa..._Seto_ //blush// " suaranya memperingatkan agar Kaiba tak macam-macam lagi. Sayang, buatnya tak mempan.

" Yam-yam,"

" Jangan panggil aku begitu!"ia memerah lagi.

" Yam-yam..."

" KAIBA!!"

" Oi! Aku disini !!!" // Mereka bertengkar seperti orang pacaran saja...oo..apa mungkin ya ?//

" Ah, maaf Mokuba."

"Sorry, Mokuba."

"Nah, Ga papa. Kak, ayo mulai !"

"Nah, beginilah ceritanya," dan Seto pun memulai.

**End of Prologue**

Ehehe...jangan bosan nunggu ya...


	2. Iris: Wisdom and Faith

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **YuGiOh!, Titanic, Romeo and Juliet. Either Ice and Snow**. But, Amelia own the new names of those characters. So,please don't steal it.

**Genre** : Romance,Angst,Drama **AU**

**Main Idea/Story** : Amelia Kai

**Editor/Script writer**: Hikari Rio

**Penyesuaian Karakter**: Tolong diingat ya!

Yami Yuugi as **Athemaria Russel**

Mai Kujaku as **Lisa Russel**

Mahaado as **Arsell Russel**

Bandit Key as **Rod Russel**

Seto Kaiba as **Serion ???**

Noah Kaiba as **Sein Varon**

Gozaburo Kaiba as **Cornelius Varon**

Malik Isthar as **Merick Traint**

Bakura as **Tom Robert :)**

Isono as **Carl Lawston**

**Summary : **Bahkan boneka keramik itupun memiliki sebuah kisah…Kisah yang begitu indah bagai dongeng...namun tidak pada akhir ceritanya.

**A Candor of Bisque Tale**

**Chapter 1. Iris - Wisdom and Faith **

Di suatu tempat di sudut kota Paris, dahulu tempat itu masih berupa hutan belantara. Begitu indah pemandangan yang berada di baliknya. Tumbuh-tumbuhan yang beragam dan sungai jernih yang mengalir ditengah hutan itu. Mempesona setiap mata yang memandang keagungan dari Sang Pencipta.

Hal ini merupakan godaaan yang memikat bagi dua orang bangsawan ternama di Paris. Mereka berasal dari keluarga Varon dan Russel. Keduanya akhirnya bekerja sama untuk membuka hutan tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian, dibangunlah sebuah kota kecil nan cantik dengan mawar sebagai ciri khasnya, _Fleur_, The City of Flower.

Kota yang masih hijau, dengan jalan-jalan kecil berbatu koral, kolam-kolam teratai, pepohonan rimbun yang teduh dan taman bunga menghiasi kota kecil itu. Pemandangan yang begitu indah, mengundang para pelancong untuk menetap disana dan menjadi penduduknya. Dengan nuansa damai dan kebahagiaan meliputi penduduk yang hidup berdampingan dengan alam. Mereka senantiasa menjaga dan turut memajukan tempat tersebut.

Namun, tidak demikian dengan kedua keluarga yang mendirikan kota itu. Tak lama setelah kota kecil itu cukup terkenal, terjadilah perselisihan tentang kuasa tanah. Keluarga Varon merasa lebih berhak memiliki daerah yang lebih luas. Namun tentu saja Russel tidak mau menuruti keegoisan tersebut.

Konflik internal itupun berujung pada permusuhan antar keluarga. Pertumpahan darah tak dapat lagi dielakkan. Dan hal ini hanya bisa diakhiri dengan kekalahan dari salah satu pihak. Takdir menentukan keluarga Russel sebagai pihak pemenang.

Orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Varon dan dianggap mengetahui konflik ini, ditahan di penjara keluarga Russel. Sampai mereka bersedia untuk tutup mulut. Jika ketahuan berbohong dan menolak untuk bekerja sama, mereka akan 'dihukum' tanpa ampun. Ini pun dilakukan demi kota kecil itu, dimana mereka tahu bahwa Varon tak segan-segan menggunakan cara otoriter demi harta dan harga dirinya.

Sedangkan keluarga Varon yang tertangkap, tak mau berdamai dengan Russel dan menghina pemerintah di depan umum. Maka dengan terpaksa mereka dihukum mati. Namun, tak ada yang tahu bahwa masih ada sebagian kecil keluarga Varon yang selamat dan mereka melarikan diri dari Prancis.

Setelah kejadian itu, seluruh kota menutup mulut dan mulai melupakannya. Ingatan menyakitkan itupun perlahan terhapus dengan meminjam kekuatan sang waktu….

-XXXXXXXXXXXXX-

**_5 tahun kemudian…_**

Kota Fleur dibawah pemerintahan keluarga Russel menjadi sebuah kota yang maju dengan pesat. Dengan keindahan yang tetap terjaga dan keramahan para penduduknya, serta pengelolaan ekonomi yang baik.Membuat perdagangan dan pariwisata adalah sumber pendapatan terbesar disana. Kota itupun perlahan menjadi ramai dan dikenal di seluruh penjuru negeri.

_Mansion keluarga Russel…_

"PAPA! Papa!," seorang gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun, berambut pirang emas bergelombang berlari-lari kecil menyebrangi taman keluarga Russel menuju ke pavilliun yang berada di bawah pohon akasia di tengah taman itu, gaun merah mudanya tertiup lembut ketika ia berlari.

"Oh, halo gadis kecilku!" Suara lembut seorang pria yang duduk di belakang meja di teras pavilliun itu menjawab panggilan tadi. Pria itu memiliki rambut keperakan panjang yang diikat ekor kuda,bola mata berwarna merah delima, kulitnya pucat,badannya tinggi tegap dan kakinya panjang ramping. Setelan lengkap kemeja terbaik yang dipakainya sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa ia salah satu bangsawan penghuni mansion ini. Pria ini adalah _Arsell Russel,_ ialah yang memimpin keluarga Russel di generasi ini. Oleh penduduk kota, ia disebut-sebut sebagai pemimpin terbaik dalam keluarganya. Seorang pemimpin cerdas,dermawan dan bijaksana. Dengan keluarga yang bahagia, sungguh seorang bangsawan yang beruntung.

"Sayang, kenapa kau kemari? Bukankan banyak _nanny_ yang menemanimu bermain?" tanyanya sambil berdiri mengangkat putri kecilnya.

"Tapi, Papa….aku lebih suka bermain dengan papa. Mereka semua hanya nenek-nenek!" katanya cemberut. Pipinya yang bulat menggembung dan bibirnya menguncup kesal.

"Ahahaha…//Nenek-nenek ya? Gawat kalau mereka dengar..//…" Arsell tersenyum membayangkannya. "Manisnya putriku ini," ia mencubit lembut pipi bulat putrinya. "Ya, boleh saja kalau mau main. Tunggu sebentar ya…" Arsell merapikan kertas kertas yang berserakan di mejanya.Gadis itu memandangnya penuh perhatian ketika melihat Arsell mengambil satu persatu kertas kerjanya, ia merasa bersalah karena telah mengganggu papanya.

"Eh? Papa,kalau kau sibuk lebih baik tak usah. Aku main dengan para _nanny_(pengasuh) saja…" gumamnya agak sedih.

"Tidak, sayang. Ayo main dengan papa!"

"Benarkah?" Mata rubinya bersinar-sinar penuh harap mendengar kata-kata papanya.

"Bohong kok…Tidak bisa, Papa sedang sibuk nih.." godanya.Gadis kecil itu cemberut lagi.

"Papa…" Arsell menahan tawa, namun tak tahan melihatnya.

"Haha, kau manis sekali kalau cemberut begitu…" Arsell mencubit sayang pipi putrinya lagi." Anak siapa sih ini? Hm..."

"Papa...Sakit! Jangan cubit-cubit!Hu-uh..." Gadis itu cemberut lagi, sebelum tersenyum karena papanya menggenggam tangan kecilnya dan keduanya masuk ke mansion.

-XXXXXXXXXX-

Ruangan besar dengan karpet merah menuju tangga utama, di kedua sisi tembok ruangan itu terpajang lukisan-lukisan para bangsawan, pilar-pilar tinggi terlihat keemasan terkena sinar matahari dari jendela besar, di langit-langit tergantung lampu-lampu kristal yang besar, dan tirai bercorak bunga mawar memberikan kemewahan dengan benang emasnya yang selalu berkilauan. Di kiri bawah tangga besar itu, ada sebuah grand piano dimana Arsell sedang bernyanyi bersama putrinya.

Tepat saat denting tuas piano terakhir, terdengar jelas langkah-langkah kaki yang memantul menggema di ruangan besar itu. Pemilik langkah-langkah lembut itu adalah seorang wanita anggun berambut panjang bergelombang dengan warna pirang keemasan. Matanya berwarna _amethyst_ dengan pandangan lembut yang mempesona, semua itu berpadu dengan kulit peachnya yang dibalut gaun satin berwarna merah. Wanita cantik ini tak lain adalah istri dari Arsell, _Lisa Russel._

"Mama!" gadis kecil itu menjerit senang.

"Oh, hi Lisa" Arsell menyapa istrinya.

"Hi, Sayang." Ia memberikan kecupan lembut di kedua pipi suaminya, perhatiannya lalu berpindah pada putrinya.

"Athemaria, kau mengganggu ayahmu lagi !?"bentaknya. Gadis kecil itu menunduk ketakutan.

"Tidak, Lisa. Aku sudah selesai tadi.Jadi sekarang aku menemaninya bermain." Ia mengusap sayang kepala putrinya yang tadi menunduk.

"Russ, kau terlalu memanjakannya," wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan "Ah, ya. Aku memanggil kalian berdua untuk makan siang. Hari ini ada menu kesukaanmu, Athema."

"Sungguh?!"

"Ya, sungguh."

"Oh, Kyaa..asyik !!!.Ayo, Papa. Cepat kita ke ruang makan." Ia menarik-narik lengan baju papanya dengan semangat.

"Iya, Iya…Ayo, Lisa.." Ia berkata pada istrinya.

"Ayo, Pa, Ma!" Athema menarik tangan kedua orang tuanya bersemangat. Ia tak sabar untuk memakan pudding caramel favoritnya itu.

**End of 1st Chapter...**

Pendek banget yach???...Review please…then I'll continue…


	3. Begonia: Beware

**Disclaime**r: I don't own YuGiOh!, Titanic, Romeo and Juliet. Either Ice and Snow.

**Genre**: Romance,Angst,Drama AU

**Main Idea/Story** : Amelia Kai

**Editor/Script writer**: Hikari Rio

Silahkan menikmati, maaf kalo pendek ya…..2nd Chapter…

**Chapter 2. Begonia – Beware**

Sebuah ruangan besar yang hanya diterangi oleh temaram nyala obor. Warna dindingnya sudah kusam dan berlumut, kesannya pengap dan panas karena ada tirai besar menutupi jendela utama ruangan itu. Di depan jendela besar itu ada sebuah meja kayu ek yang sedikit berdebu. Buku-buku, kertas, dan perkamen bertumpuk tak teratur di atasnya. Di belakang meja kayu itu, ada sebuah kursi ek bersandaran tinggi beralaskan beludru di tempat duduknya.

"Tom, malam ini kau bergerak." Terdengar suara berat seorang pria yang duduk di atas kursi itu.

"Baik, Tuan. Apa saya juga perlu menyampaikan pesan untuk Tuan Mayer?" suara licin menjawab dari sisi lain meja itu.

"Ya, suruh dia untuk bersiap-siap. Kau juga jangan meninggalkan jejak apapun. Karena aku tak menginginkan kegagalan, Tom."

"Baik, percayakan saja pada saya." Sosok itu membungkuk hormat. Mata coklat hazel miliknya berkilat jahat terpantul oleh nyala api dari obor-obor itu.

"Ya, kau boleh pergi sekarang." perintah suara berat itu lagi.

"Saya permisi,Tuan" Ia lalu berbalik dan pergi, dengan kibasan jubahnya yang membuat api di atas obor-obor itu menari-nari kecil.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Pagi itu... kota bunga yang hijau seolah layu. Langit mendung dan angin dingin, serta udara pagi yang menusuk dengan kabut tipis menutup cahaya sang mentari.Para penduduknya berpakaian serba hitam, tanda berduka bagi yang tersayang.

Pagi itu... sang gadis kecil terisak keras. Mata merah delimanya berkilau indah berkaca-kaca, menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam . Bahunya yang mungil naik turun menahan tangisnya.Wajah manisnya pun tak lagi tersenyum.

Pagi itu... adalah pemakaman untuk pemimpin keluarga Russel, _Arsell Autumn Russel_.

"Arsell,semoga kau bahagia disana." Sang pastor mengakhiri do'anya. Peti mati hitam itupun dikubur, berhiaskan lingkaran bunga diatasnya. Isak tangis mengantar kepergiannya ke kehidupan yang lain.

"hik...Papa...Papa...hik"

**_2 hari yang lalu…._**

"_Ia terbunuh." kata dokter yang mengautopsinya._

"_Apa?!Bagaimana mungkin?" Ibunda Arsell terkejut mendengarnya. _

"_Tusukan belatinya tidak wajar jika ia benar-benar bunuh diri. Lagipula, kurasa Tuan Arsell bukan orang yang akan melakukan tindakan putus asa seperti itu.." Dokter itu menambahkan dengan nada sedih._

_"Tak mungkin...Arsell...Arsell putraku..." Ia tak percaya. Putranya, putra tunggal kesayangannya...dibunuh? Oleh siapa? Mengapa?. Seribu pertanyaan bermunculan di benaknya...Dengan jawaban yang tak pasti.  
_

"Putraku…aku tak tahu siapa yang membunuhmu. Aku juga tak bisa membalaskan perbuatan mereka karena itu akan membahayakan keluarga kita. Jadi, aku hanya bisa berjanji melindungi keluargamu…Maafkan aku, hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Putraku, percayalah…." Bisik sendu dan janji ibunya itu adalah do'a terindah untuknya.

Daun-daun kekuningan berjatuhan tertiup angin lembut, namun perlahan matahari menghangatkan kota. Dengan membuka tirai sang kelabu. Memaksa kota itu harus kembali hidup, karena sedetik nyawa yang hilang tak bisa kembali lagi. Ucapan selamat tinggal hari itu, adalah satu memori yang harus diingat. Karena ia adalah yang tersayang...

...Dingin...

...Daun keemasan berguguran lagi...

...Bunga Amarylis pun mulai mekar...

Pagi itu...awal musim gugur.

******End of chapter 2…**

**'K review please!! Sorry lama yah!!!**


	4. Geranium: Foolish

**Disclaime**r: I don't own YuGiOh!, Titanic, Romeo and Juliet. Either Ice and Snow.

**Genre**: Romance,Angst,Drama AU

**Main Idea/Story** : Amelia Kai

**Editor/Script writer**: Hikari Rio

**Chapter 3. Geranium – Foolish**

Awal musim dingin, Lisa dan putrinya tinggal di Rumah Besar dengan ibu dari Arsell Russell. Perlu waktu untuk membuat keadaan kembali tenang dan stabil. Karena manusia adalah makhluk yang rapuh oleh rasa belas kasih, kesedihan yang begitu dalam terkadang merupakan luka abadi bagi mereka yang ditinggalkan. Namun, manusia memiliki kesadaran untuk bangkit dan meneruskan impian dari yang terdahulu dan membangun kembali pecahan-pecahan diri mereka. Sayangnya, terkadang mereka terjebak dan mengatasi kesedihan itu dengan cara yang salah…

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

"Lisa! Kembali kemari! Aku belum selesai bicara!!" teriakan marah Ibunda Russel menggaung di aula besar kediaman itu.

"Berisik! Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Nenek Tua!!" sepatnya tajam sambil membuka pintu ek besar yang menuju ke halaman luar. Di sana, seorang pria berambut pirang dengan wajah bandit berdiri menunggunya, senyuman licik terlukis di wajah pria itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh Lisa.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, Rob. Tempat ini membuatku muak." katanya sembari melangkah pergi.

"LISA!!" Ibunda Russell berusaha mencegah kepergian menantunya itu. Sayangnya ia gagal…Lisa pergi bersama pria itu…lagi.

Tak ada yang sadar,sepasang mata delima mungil mengintip dari bawah tangga menyaksikan semua kejadian itu….dan kini ia mendekati sang nenek.

" Nek…" Athemaria yang kini berusia 6 tahun, menarik-narik gaun neneknya dengan tangannya yang mungil. Berusaha mendapat perhatian untuk berbicara.

"Ah…Athemaria…Sayangku…" Neneknya membungkuk dan memeluk gadis kecil itu dengan tangan bergetar.

"Kenapa nenek berteriak, kenapa nenek menangis?"

"Athema…"

"Tadi itu siapa? Kenapa Mama pergi bersamanya?"

"……" Neneknya terdiam tak bisa menjawab, hingga pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut cucunya menngejutkannya.

"Apa itu..Papaku yang baru?" tanyanya polos.

Sang Nenek melepas pelukannya, " Siapa yang berkata begitu padamu?!"

"Mama…Mama bilang… aku akan punya Papa lagi. Tapi,aku tidak mau…" tunduk gadis kecil itu sedih, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, mawarku…tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok.." Peluknya lagi sambil menahan sakit hati.

Menantunya yang begitu mencintai putranya dahulu, tak bisa menerima kepergian Arsell dan mencari pelarian untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Suatu hari, ia pulang ke mansion dengan membawa seorang pria yang tak dikenal. Merupakan suatu aib, jika seorang wanita bangsawan ternama membawa pria asing ke kediamanya. Ibunda Russell begitu marah mengetahui hal ini dan berusaha mencegahnya bertindak lebih jauh. Namun, Lisa sudah diluar kendali, cintanya yang hancur berantakan membuat rasio berpikirnya kacau…dan perlahan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri...

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

Sang Ibunda Russel, rupanya tak dapat menepati janjinya pada cucunya. Setahun setelah kematian Arsell Russel. Lisa Russell menikah dengan Rob Mayer.

Seluruh keluarga Russell marah besar dengan kejadian tersebut, apalagi Lisa selama ini dianggap telah banyak membuat aib dengan pria itu. Keluarga Russell yang menentang hubungan itu dan tidak menerima pernikahan tersebut, lalu mengusir keduanya dari kota Fleur. Saat itu, hanya Athemaria yang diakui sebagai anggota keluarga, ia tetap tinggal di Rumah Besar dan menjadi pewaris tunggal seluruh kekayaan milik Arsell Russell.

"Mama…" Athemaria terisak lagi ketika neneknya mengusir ibunya. Gadis kecil itu akhirnya paham apa yang terjadi…dalam usianya yang begitu muda, dimana seharusnya ia tersenyum dengan riang.

**To be Continued…**

A/N: WAAAAh! Maaf banget lama ga update..daku sibuk UAN dan SPMB..maaf banget ya..dan kupikir fans YGO dah ga ada,soalnya sepi banget kemarin…semoga aja fandom ni hidup lagi, dan aku kan tetap menulis…

(sabar ya…selama aku masih ada ujian masuk, kemungkinan update cerita bakal cukup lama..)

Terima Kasih telah membaca!!


	5. Mountain Lily: Strength

**Disclaime**r: I don't own YuGiOh!, Titanic, Romeo and Juliet. Either Ice and Snow.

**Genre**: Romance,Angst,Drama AU

**Main Idea/Story** : Amelia Kai

**Editor/Script writer**: Hikari Rio

**Mountain Lily – Strength**

_**11 tahun kemudian…**_

**Kediaman Russell….**

_Fleur, the City of Flower._ Tampak asri dan damai dengan kicauan burung mengawali pagi, ramai dan riang ketika sang mentari mulai meninggi. Cahaya matahari malu-malu mengintip ke kediaman Russell, membangunkan sang mawar untuk kembali menghiasi hari.

"Nenek!" seorang gadis muda bermata delima berlari menyebrangi taman bunga di mansion besar itu. Gaun merah muda berendanya bergelombang lembut berpadu dengan warna kulit peachnya. Rambut pirang madu membingkai wajah mungilnya. Gadis ini adalah Athemaria Russell, yang genap berusia 17 tahun hari ini.

"Ya, cucuku?" Neneknya mengadah dari jamuan kudapannya. Ia terlihat terkejut sekaligus senang. "Oh, kau memakai gaunnya! Cantik sekali, Athema!"

Rona merah muncul di pipi gadis itu. "Ah..Terima kasih, Nek…Untuk gaunnya dan..ehm.." ia mendekati neneknya dan memeluknya ,"aku sayang Nenek..terima kasih untuk semuanya.." bisiknya.

Neneknya tersenyum. "Tak apa, cucuku yang manis…nenek juga sayang padamu.." katanya sambil mengelus lembut pipi cucunya "Selamat ulang tahun, Athemaria.."

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih, Nek" Ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum ragu-ragu bertanya. "Nek, boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Ya..asalkan jangan suatu hal yang gila…Tahun lalu kau memintaku membelikanmu harimau karena kau pikir hewan itu lucu." Neneknya menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat hal itu.

Athema tertawa kecil. "Tapi mereka memang lucu,Nek…"

"Oh..ya ampun..Entah apa yang terjadi sekarang kalau aku membeli 'itu'... " Neneknya menghela napas.

"Haha…Yah, Nenek..tapi aku masih menginginkan harimau itu. Kalau diberi sih, aku tak menolak.." katanya riang. Neneknya terlihat takut.

"Jadi…"

"Bukan, Nek…bukan harimau.." ia tertawa kecil, lalu ragu-ragu memulai. "Aku…ingin ke ke kota. Sehari penuh. Tanpa ada penjaga."

"….Aku lebih suka memberimu hewan itu."

"Nek! Ayolah..umurku 17 tahun! Tidak apa-apa kok…Lagipula aku tidak mencoba hal-hal berbahaya…atau aneh..Ya? Kumohon…Hari ini ada festival di kota…aku ingin sekali melihatnya."

Neneknya terdiam berpikir. Athemaria sendirian di kota adalah hal terakhir yang ia harapkan. Seorang gadis bangsawan pergi sendirian. Seorang Russell…

Ia menatap mata delima cucunya…/Hari ini saja…/

"Baiklah.." helanya.

"YAY!!"

"Tapi…"

"Ooh.."

"Jaga dirimu. Jaga kelakuanmu. Ya?"

"Baik. Jadi..boleh aku pergi sekarang?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Angguk.

"Yay! Aku sayang Nenek!" ia mencium kedua sisi pipi neneknya. "Dah, Nenek!!"

Katanya sambil berlari riang menuju pintu gerbang utama.

"Athemaria! Jangan lari seperti itu!"

"Aku tahu!!" teriaknya dari jauh. Tapi Athema terlalu senang untuk menghiraukan ucapan neneknya tadi dan buru-buru pergi.

Neneknya menggelengkan kepalanya.../Cucuku ini…benar-benar mirip ayahnya.. / ia tersenyum sedih.

Sudah berselang sepuluh tahun lebih semenjak kepergian putranya. Begitu banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Yang baik maupun yang buruk… Namun demikian, mereka mampu menajalani semua itu, mampu bertahan dari keegoisan untuk memenjarakan diri dari masa lalu. Melangkah ke depan demi segala hal yang lebih baik…

Pikirannya ini terpecah oleh suara pelayannya.

"Maaf menganggu anda, Nyonya." Maid muda itu membungkuk sopan mengisyaratkan ada sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan.

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

**Alun-alun kota Fleur….**

Siang itu, kota Fleur dipadati oleh orang-orang yang berkunjung dan beraktifitas. Jalan-jalan koral dipenuhi oleh para pedagang cinderamata. Merah, biru, hijau, kuning jeruk…

Warna warni confetti yang berterbangan di udara bertolak dengan jernihnya langit yang biru. Bunga-bunga menghiasi jalan,lorong, dan gerbang menuju kota. Ramai…makanan, minuman..hari ini adalah festival musim panas. Dimana bunga-bunga mekar dengan indahnya, dengan iringan kebahagiaan dari suara kicau burung…

Athemaria Russell terkagum melihat pemandangan itu. Ia baru pertama kali melihatnya sendiri. Berjalan-jalan di kota sambil mengagumi segala hal yang ada dalam festival itu.

Tak sadar banyak mata yang memandangnya…dan berbisik-bisik rahasia.

/Wuah..ini menyenangkan!!/

"Nona Russell?" seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ya?" dia berbalik.

"Kenapa anda disini sendirian?" Seorang pemuda berambut hijau tosca dan bermata biru memandangnya heran sekaligus cemas.

"Oh! Sein!!" ucapnya sadar. Sein adalah seorang perajin boneka bisque di kota Fleur. Athema berkenalan dan menjadi temannya karena kagum akan hasil karyanya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Sein menyimpan perasaan padanya. "Apa kabar?"

"Oh..ehm..Ba-baik…Ah! Bukan itu! Maksudku…Mawar Russell tidak seharusnya berada disini tanpa ada penjaga. Ini berbahaya.."

"Sein…Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini pertama kalinya aku diijinkan oleh nenek untuk pergi sendiri! Aku ingin menikmatinya!!"

"Ya..tapi..ini berbahaya.." Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Berpasang-pasang mata masih memandangi Athema. "Kau tahu..banyak orang yang ..ehm..tidak ba-.." kata-kata Sein terpotong.

"Hai, Nona cantik…Kudengar kau sendirian? Mau melihat bunga bersamaku?" Seorang pemuda pirang bermata cokelat menawarinya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Er…ti-"

"Bagaimana kalau denganku? Aku akan membelikanmu hidangan terlezat…"

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi…"

"Mawar Russell…maukah kau jadi pasanganku dalam dansa api unggun?"

"Anu…"

"Jangan…Bagaimana kalau denganku saja?"

"…." Athema terdiam panik. Ia melempar pandangan minta tolong pada Sein.

/Seperti yang kuduga…./ pemuda itu menghela pendek. Lakukan seperti biasa saja… "Permisi semuanya." Pemuda-pemuda tadi berbalik melihat ke arah Sein.

"Apa bocah?"

"…Aku bukan bocah…Dan aku hanya ingin bilang, ada potongan hingga setengah harga untuk hiasan bisque dari tokoku hari ini. Silahkan berkunjung untuk membelinya. Kalian bisa memberikannya sebagai hadiah atau menjadikannya pajangan khusus di… " Sein terus berpidato panjang lebar mengenai toko dan barang yang ia jual sementara Athema dengan tubuhnya yang mungil menyusup pergi.

/ **Merci beaucoup**, Sein/ ucap Atheam dalam hati, sambil terus menyusuri jalan setapak.

Sementara itu, para pemuda yang sadar mereka di permainkan. Mengamuk dan mencoba menghajar Sein. Untunglah satuan keamanan selalu siaga. Kejadian ini sudah sering terjadi, apalagi kalau menyangkut sang Mawar dari kota Fleur.

/Ah, Athema…andai saja aku…/Sein mengadah, menatap langit yang jernih penuh harap.

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

"Ahh…"Athemaria tertunduk lelah. Ia capek berlari menghindari orang-orang itu. Lagi-lagi begini…untungnya Sein dengan senang hati membantunya. /Aku berhutang banyak padanya hari ini…/

Matanya memandang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kostum warna warni dengan bentuk unik. Dan topeng-topeng yang beragam menutupi wajah mereka.

/Eh?..Itu DIA!!/

Ia pun bergegas lari membeli sebuah topeng. /Kali ini pasti tidak ada masalah…/ pikirnya senang.

Dan…

Hari itupun ia menikmati kebebasannya. Topeng yang dibelinya menutupi separuh wajahnya dan membuatnya tidak dikenali. Ia bebas menikmati kue dan minuman tanpa ada yang menawarinya untuk berkencan. Ia bebas membeli cinderamata dan bunga yang ia sukai tanpa ada yang memaksanya untuk pergi. Begitu banyak hal yang ia lakukan tanpa ada gangguan yang berarti.

/Festival ini luar biasa!! Nenek, terima kasih aku boleh menikmatinya./

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

Sore telah tiba…Senja merayap naik, menggantikan birunya langit dengan sentuhan lembayung lembut. Lentera-lentera mulai menyala dan suara seruling serta alat musik lainnya mengiringi datangnya malam. Api unggun besar di tengah kota menghangatkan malam yang dingin, menyelimuti mereka yang masih terbangun. Dansa api unggun khas kota Fleur akan dimulai sebagai tanda festival telah berakhir untuk hari itu.

"Wah…" Athema memandang kagum para pasangan yang berdansa di luar lingkaran api unggun. Musik yang riang dan cahaya jingga keemasan membuat siluet yang begitu indah. Ia tiba-tiba merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Sepi…

"Ah..andai saja…" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi mereka yang menari dari arah penonton. Terkadang ia begitu iri dengan orang-orang di kota ini.Anak-anak kecil yang bermain bersama orang tuanya…Pasangan kekasih yang saling mencinta seolah telah mendapatkan kesempurnaan hidup mereka. Ia sadar, ia tidak bisa seperti anak-anak itu. Papanya meninggal dunia sejak ia kecil dan Mamanya pergi entah kemana. Namun ia bersyukur masih memiliki seorang Nenek yang amat menyayanginya, teman-temannya, keluarganya yang lain, serta para penduduk kota yang ramah. Dengan kehidupannya yang berkecukupan,berkelas dan terpelajar. Ia merasa tak berhak untuk menuntut lebih.

Dirinya terpana ketika salah satu dari pasangan itu mencium pasangan dansanya dengan tulus…/Setidaknya..aku boleh bermimpi untuk mendapatkan cinta yang seperti itu…/ lamunnya.

"Permisi…My Lady." Suara seorang pria membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah.." Athema terpaku melihat mata pemilik suara itu. Lazuli…/Indahnya…/.Sayang sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh topeng hitam. Hanya rambut coklat chesnut, wajah bagian bawah dengan bibir tipis, dan mata birunya yang terlihat. Ia sadar memandangnya terlalu lama, lalu cepat-cepat bertanya. "A..ada apa?"

"Maukah…" pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, "kau berdansa denganku?"

Athema terdiam…ia menimbang-nimbang. Masih sore…tapi aku tidak boleh terlalu lama.. "Baiklah..tapi hanya satu kali saja. Aku harus segera pulang." Ia menyambut tangan itu. Sang pemuda mengangguk dan mengiringinya.

/Setidaknya…aku boleh bermimpi…/

**-xxxxxxxxx-**

Tidak terlalu larut, Athemaria pulang ke kediaman Russell dengan hati riang. Ia membelikan Neneknya cinderamata sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya untuk hari ini.

Masih terbayang semua kegiatannya hari itu..menyenangkan..

Dan dansa tadi..adalah pertama kalinya ia berdansa dengan orang asing selain kolega bisnis keluarganya ataupun anggota keluarganya.

Ia tersipu senang, sebelum teringat sesuatu. Pemuda itu _hanya _mnegajaknya berdansa saja. Ketika mereka berdansa, ia sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Namun, ia berdansa sepenuh hati.

"Hm..setidaknya ia mengucapkan terima kasih sesudahnya." /dan menghilang../ Athema berpikir bingung. "Kira-kira..dia siapa ya?"

Tersirat di pikirannya, harapan untuk bertemu lagi dengan pemuda itu tanpa menggunakan topeng. Ia tersenyum malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Pikirannya tentang hari ini berubah menjadi pertanyaan ketika ia melihat kereta kuda yang tidak ia kenali di depan anak tangga pintu utama.

"Siapa?"

**-xxxxxxxxxx-**

**Kediaman Russell….**

_Pagi hari setelah Athemaria pergi…_

"_Maaf menganggu anda, Nyonya." Maid muda itu membungkuk sopan,_ _mengisyaratkan ada sesuatu yang harus ia bicarakan._

"_Ya ada apa?" tanyanya._

"_Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."_

"_Siapa? Aku tak ingat ada janji denga siapapun." Ia mengangkat alis keheranan._

"_Lord Rob Mayer, Nyonya." _

**_To be Continued…_**

* * *

Padahal aku pengen pake ini: (ucapan terima kasih)

Egyptian (ancient Egypt) to a man Dua Netjer en ek

Egyptian (ancient Egypt) to a woman Dua Netjer en etj

Tapi, kita setting di Prancis sih ya..ah…

Wah..chapter yang melelahkan..dan panjang juga yah…

Semoga kalian suka!!

Review please!!


	6. Yellow Geranium: Unsuspecting Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh

**Disclaime**r: I don't own YuGiOh!, Titanic, Romeo and Juliet. Either Ice and Snow.

**Genre**: Romance,Angst,Drama AU

**Main Idea/Story** : Amelia Kai

**Editor/Script writer**: Hikari Rio

**Yellow Geranium – Unsuspecting meeting**

Langkah-langkah mungil menggema di aula depan mansion besar itu. Pemiliknya masih terbingung-bingung sekaligus senang atas kejadian hari ini. Gaun merah mudanya bergelombang lembut mengiringi tiap langkah yang ia ambil.

"….Mungkin..kereta tadi milik saudagar yang ingin berbisnis dengan nenek." ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menaiki tangga dan menuju ruangan neneknya, namun sepasang penjaga menghalaunya.

"Maaf, Nona Athema…anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam sekarang."

"Oh…Nenek sedang sibuk ya?" Lalu, ia mengambil sebuah hadiah yang dibungkus rapi oleh kertas kado dan pita. Ia memberikannya pada sang penjaga. "Ng…kalau Nenek sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Bisakah kau berikan ini padanya?"

"Ya..tentu saja Nona Russel." Sang penjaga menerimanya.

"Terima Kasih! Ucapkan juga selamat malam dariku…" Ujarnya serasa merapikan bawaannya. "dan…selamat malam juga untuk kalian berdua! Dah!" Athema berbalik dan lari menuju kamarnya.

"Terima kasih Nona Russel. Semoga anda mimpi indah…" Ujar mereka bersamaan. Setelah sang nona muda jauh dari pandangan, penjaga yang ditititpi hadiah tadi berbisik lirih.

"Semoga nanti ia tidak apa-apa."

"Ya…sungguh..setelah sebelas tahun berlalu dan segala hal yang dialaminya. Anak itu pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan." timpal yang seorang lagi.

"Hm…" penjaga tadi bergumam setuju lalu menatap kado di tangannya. "Sungguh cerah sebelum badai datang…"

(XXXXXXXXXX)

Knock! Knock!

Suara pintu ek yang diketuk lembut membangunkan sang mawar di pagi keesokan harinya.

"Umh…" Ia menggeliat pelan, mengucek matanya yang setengah tertutup. "ya..silahkan masuk…" Ujarnya malas. _/Aah..aku masih mengantuk…/_ Ia menarik selimutnya dan meringkuk lagi di dalamnya. _/Dingin../_

Sesosok _maid _wanita masuk ke dalam kamar besar itu. "Nona..sudah waktunya bangun." Ujarnya.

Athema mengangguk dari balik selimutnya. Ia mendengar _maid_ itu menghela napas sebelum ia membuka tirai kamar dan jendela balkon. Membuat cahaya matahari pagi yang lembut menerangi ruangan itu dan udara segar pagi membawa aura kehidupan yang baru.

"Saya akan siapkan air untuk mandi. Anda ingin lavender atau garam laut?" tanyanya professional.

"Uh..badanku pegal..kurasa..garam laut." Ujarnya sembari keluar dari balik selimutnya._Maid_ itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Athema lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. "Aah!! Segarnya!!" Ia meregangkan tubuh mungilnya sembari menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Cahaya lembut menyinari embun-embun di pekarangan mansion itu, membuat bunga dan pohon-pohon pinus tampak berkilauan bagai harta tak ternilai. Ia terpesona untuk beberapa saat dan menikmati pemandangan pagi hari.

Pikirannya melayang kembali ke hari sebelumnya. Festival…dan waktu kebebasannya sendiri. Warna-warni confetti dan riangnya atmosfer yang menghiasi hari itu. Serta lincahnya kaki yang berdansa dalam iringan musik. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu berbisik. "Aku…sudah tujuh belas tahun, ya? Tidak terasa…" .Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar perunggu di balkonnya dan menatap kamarnya. Namun pandangannya menerawang.

"Nona?"

"Ya?" jawabnya kosong. Rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang tertiup lembut membingkai wajah mungilnya, membuatnya tampak seperti bukan manusia, bagai patung boneka.

"Airnya sudah siap. Semoga anda menikmati mandinya." Ia tersenyum lalu membungkuk.

"Ah.." pandangannya kembali fokus dan ia tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Anna."

Pelayan itu mengangguk,"Tak perlu, Nona. Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya…" ujarnya sebelum berkata. "Saya akan siapkan sarapan. Anda mau makan di kamar atau di ruang makan?"

"Ung..nenek?"

"Beliau makan di kamarnya, Nona."

"Oh..baiklah…aku makan disini saja."

_Maid_ itu membungkuk lagi dan berbalik pergi dari kamar besar itu. Athema menatap punggung _maid_ itu hingga ia menghilang dari pandangannya, sebelum beranjak dari balkon menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

(XXXXXXXXXX)

Pagi itu begitu sunyi. Kontras dengan cerahnya hari. Angin lembut meniup tirai tipis di kamarnya dan matahari pagi membuatnya terlihat seolah bagai selendang malaikat.Namun Athemaria menikmati sarapannya dan nuansa tersebut. Setelah selesai sarapan, seperti hari-hari lainnya, ia pergi ke perpustakaan keluarga untuk belajar dengan tutornya. Namun,

"Eh?! Libur?! Kenapa?" Ia terkejut mendengar berita itu dari salah satu _butler._

"Ah? Tidakkah Nona seharusnya tahu alasannya?" _Butler_ itu bertanya bingung.

Athema menggeleng.

"Nona Athemaria, hari ini ada rapat mendadak untuk seluruh keluarga Russell. Nyonya besar pasti lupa untuk memberitahu anda kemarin." Ujarnya setengah heran.

Athemaria terdiam bingung. _/Rapat? Mendadak? Soal apa??/ _ Pikirannya tidak nyaman mendengar berita itu, hatinya gundah. _/Apa ini ada hubungannnya dengan orang yang datang kemarin?/_

"…na"

_/Atau mungkin..karena aku pulang terlalu larut…/_ pikirnya lagi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Rapat keluarga hanya akan membahas hal yang lebih besar selain keterlambatan pulang jam malam.

"Ath…"

_/Atau…/_

"Nona Athema!"

"AH! I-Iya? Ada apa?" Pikirannya dibuyarkan oleh suara _butler_ tadi. "Oh..aku melamun. Maaf.."

"Bukan begitu..Mohon maaf jika saya mengagetkan Anda. Tapi, jika anda harus mengikuti rapat tersebut. Anda harus bersiap-siap sekarang karena nenek anda sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

"Oh..kurasa tak perlu. Kalau aku tak diberi tahu, mungkin ini untuk membahas hal-hal yang lebih rumit dan lebih personal.Lagipula tidak akan sampai tepat waktu…" Ujarnya kalem, walau dalam hatinya ia penasaran. Tapi, neneknya tak memberitahu kabar itu, jadi mungkin rapat ini tak ada hubungannya dengannya. "Kurasa aku akan pergi ke rumah kaca. Kalau nenek sudah pulang,tolong kau beritahu aku, ya?"

"Baik. Nona…"

(XXXXXXXXX)

Rumah kaca itu tidak terlalu besar. Dengan beragam koleksi tumbuhan dan kupu-kupu di dalamnya. Di sudut ruang itu terdapat kursi panjang,meja, dan rak buku kecil tentang ensiklopedi tumbuhan dan serangga. Jalan setapak dengan kerikil gunung di arahkan menuju sudut ruang,dimana pengunjungnya dapat duduk bersantai membaca sambil menikmati koleksi tumbuhan yang ada.

Athemaria mengambil salah satu buku dari rak itu dan mulai membaca dalam diam. Tak terasa sang matahari mulai meninggi dan membuat suhu di dalamnya menjadi panas.

"Ungh….capek…" ujarnya sembari menepuk punggungnya yang pegal. _/Sudah berapa lama aku disini?/_ Sejak tadi pagi ketika rumah kaca masih dingin dan berbayang pepohonan di luar. Hingga terasa lembab panas dan terang matahari menyinari tempat itu. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dan berkeliling melihat isi rumah kaca.

"Nona?"

"Ya? Aa…" Athemaria berbalik menghadap pemilik suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Suara yang dalam milik seorang pemuda...bermata biru laut,berambut coklat chesnut berpotongan rapi yang membingkai wajah ovalnya yang rupawan, berperawakan tinggi, dan dengan kulit langsat agak pucat. _/Mata biru…seperti pemuda yang berdansa denganku kemarin./ _Ia tersipu sendiri. "Kau… siapa?"

"Ah..saya seorang _steward_ baru disini,Nona." Ia membungkuk hormat.

"Oh, ng… begitu ya…Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Ia terkagum melihat pemuda itu, sungguh tampan bagai ukiran patung. Sosoknya lebih cocok sebagai seorang bangsawan muda dibandingkan menjadi _steward_. Ironis…

"Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa Nenek anda sudah pulang. Beliau ada di ruangannya sekarang." Ujarnya sopan.

"Oh..baiklah..aku akan kesana. Terima kasih."

Ia mengangguk. "Saya permisi dulu,Nona." Ujarnya lalu berbalik pergi.

Athemaria lalu membereskan buku-buku bacaannya tadi dan beranjak keluar. Ketika keluar dari pintu rumah kaca, ia teringat akan suatu hal. "Ah..aku lupa menanyakan namanya tadi." Bisikknya pada diri sendiri. _/ Semoga saja aku bertemu lagi dengannya nanti…/_ pikirnya sambil tersenyum malu dan terus melangkah menuju mansion.

(XXXXXXXXX)

"Permisi..Nenek, boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan neneknya. Ia mendengar jawaban mengiyakan dari sisi lain pintu itu dan membuka pintu ek tadi. Apa yang ditemui di dalam ruangan itu benar-benar harapan terakhir dari apa yang ingin ia lihat.

Ayah tirinya, Rob Mayer berdiri dengan tersenyum tipis di depan meja ek. Neneknya duduk di belakang meja tersebut, tangannya terlipat, dan pandangannya gelap. Ingatan masa kecilnya kembali berputar cepat di benaknya. Ayah tiri…bukan, pria yang membawa pergi ibunya dulu.Perasaannya tak karuan. Kaget,takut,marah, dan sedih berkecimuk di dalah hatinya. Beribu pertanyaan bermunculan dalam benaknya. _/ Setelah sebelas tahun, mengapa ia datang kemari? Mana Mama?/ _Pikirnya panik.

"Athemaria." Suara neneknya lah yang memecah keheningan di ruangan kerja itu.

"Y-ya?" Jawabnya tergagap takut. Matanya berpaling kepada neneknya yang kini telah bnagkit dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Tangan keriputnya memegang kedua bahu sang cucu dengan gemetar.

"Lupakanlah Ibumu…"

(XXXXXXXXX)

Selimut beludru gelap telah menggantikan kain putih yang menghiasi langit bersama gemerlap manik angkasa. Sang rembulan tertutup sayu bercahaya lembut, malu-malu mengintip dari balik awan malam. Sungguh damai… tapi tidak bagi sang Nona besar yang kini terduduk berurai air mata di atas tempat tidurnya.

**Kilas balik**

"_Lupakanlah Ibumu…"_

"_NENEK!! ITU MUSTAHIL!! Kenapa tiba-tiba…" Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Ini suatu hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Pandangannya berbalik pada Rob. "APA YANG KAULAKUKAN? Brengsek!" ia menunjuk marah, "Nenek, ini semua gara-gara dia kan?!"_

_Rob hanya tersenyum tipis, wajahnya terlihat seolah sendu. "Athemaria..putriku.."_

"_Aku BUKAN putrimu." Sepatnya tajam._

"_Athemaria." Suara neneknya membuatnya kembali harus mengendalikan emosinya. "Tenanglah. "_

"_TENANG?! Tenang?! Nenek memintaku untuk melupakan orang tuaku…dan aku harus TENANG?!" Ia berteriak frustasi._

"_Sayangnya..Lisa tidak sebaik yang kau duga. Athemaria." Ujar Rob pelan._

_Sang Nona menatapnya curiga,"Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ia hanyalah seorang wanita rendah yang membunuh ayahmu demi harta keluarga Russell."_

"_JANGAN SEBUT IBUKU RENDAHAN!!" _

"_ATHEMARIA!"_

"_NENEK! Nenek percaya pada DIA? Orang yang membawa Mama pergi?!"_

"…_Sayangnya..semua itu benar.."_

_Merah delima membulat tak percaya.Ia __tertawa putus-putus dan __terduduk lemas. "Ha-ha..Bohong…" _

"_Ketika berada bersamaku, Ibumu sering menghilang selama sebulan sekali untuk pergi entah kemana." Rob memulai." Selama setengah tahun terakhir ini aku telah menyelidiki keterlibatan Lisa dengan seorang pembunuh bayaran bernama Tom Robert…" Ia berhenti._

"_Maafkan Nenek, Athemaria." Neneknya membungkuk memeluk sang cucu, " …tapi, kemarin seluruh unit menangkap Tom untuk diinterogasi setelah kami menyelidiki kebenaran itu selama sebulan dan ia...berkata bahwa semua itu benar…Serta, semua bukti mengacu padanya…"_

"_Nek…Mama tidak mungkin membunuh Papa…" Mutiara bergaram meluncur pelan di lengkungan wajahnya. Ia senang sang pembunuh telah ditemukan, tapi bukan ini yang ia harapkan…mamanya..Mamanya sendiri yang membunuh Papanya. Dua orang yang begitu ia sayangi…/Kenapa?? Kenapa?! Harus begini!!Kenapa Mama…/_

"_Maaf, Sayang..maaf..tapi.."_

"_BOHONG!! Ini semua pasti ulahnya!!" Ia menunjuk marah._

"_Kau boleh menuduhku pembohong. Aku juga minta maaf karena telah membuat ibumu pergi dari sini. Tapi…"_

"_DIAM! DIAM!! Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun!!" Ia berlari keluar dari ruangan itu mencari tempat untuk menumpahkan perasaannya yang kacau balau. Sayup-sayup terdengar, sang Nenek memanggil namanya._

**Akhir kilas balik**

"Mama…Papa…" Isaknya sendirian dalam sepi. Setelah sekian lama hidupnya cukup bahagia, suatu kenyataan pahit yang sulit diterimanya harus muncul dan menghancurkannya. Kenyataan, memang kadang menyakitkan dari kebohongan…

(XXXXXXXXXXX)

Rupanya, Rob Mayer kemarin tiba-tiba menemui Ibunda Russell untuk memberikan bukti-bukti keterlibatan istrinya, dan istri Arsell Russell yang sah itu dengan kematian sang saudagar. Hal ini tentu saja membangkitkan kemarahan dan kenyataan yang pahit atas hal yang terjadi dahulu. Seminggu kemudian, Lisa Russell menerima hukuman penggal dari keluarga Russel atas dakwaan pembunuhan berencana. Darah merah yang mengalir harus dibayar dengan darah juga. Itulah hukum, setimpal, dan terasa adil bagi yang kehilangan.

Saat itu Athemaria tidak datang…para pelayan mengatakan, bahwa sang Nona mengurung diri di kamarnya. Menangis, karena belum bisa menerima kenyataan. Kesal, karena ia tak diijinkan untuk menemui Mamanya untuk terakhir kalinya dalam keadaan _hidup._ Takut, untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada sang ibu. Marah karena keputusan mengangkat Rob sebagai anggota keluarga Russell, salah satu cara balas budi karena mengungkap selubung yang dicari. Saat ini, Ia adalah ayah tirinya yang sah.

Begitu cerah, pagi dimana eksekusi akan dilaksanakan. Begitu anggun, Lisa Russell, meskipun balutan gaunnya tergantikan oleh kain lusuh yang dikatakan merupakan ganjaran status untuk apa yang diperbuatnya. Hanya saja hari itu muncul suatu pertanyaan di benak para eksekutor. Sewaktu ditangkap, Lisa memberontak dan berteriak bahwa ia tak bersalah. Semua orang berpikir itu reaksi penolakan wajar ketika seorang yang bersalah diketahui perbuatannya. Namun, yang membuat mereka bingung adalah kata-kata yang diucapkannya di depan guillotine.

"_**Anakku sayang…Athemaria…larilah…"**_

Tebasan guillotine membawa bisikan suara itu pada para saksi yang memandangnya penuh tanda tanya. Genangan darah bagai kelopak bunga yang gugur menjawab sunyi akan kenyataan yang telah terkubur bersama hilangnya pelita hidup.

Hari itu, setalah berita bahwa ekekusi telah dilaksanakan,sang Nona termenung sunyi. Dalam balutan gaun hitam tanda berkabung…memainkan not-not balok dalam kertas partitur di atas tuts piano di ruang besar. Memainkan lagu masa kecil dimana ketika ia, sang ayah, dan ibunya masih tersenyum dalam indahnya waktu.

Delima berkabung, ketika kelopak mawar gugur.

Ketika surya bersinar lembut dalam putihnya selimut awan dan biru langit musim panas…

**Bersambung…**

Duh…maafkan daku baru melanjutkan ini. Daku hilang mood setelah abis-abisan untuk White Screen Rebellion…(Mana si Kai malah lupa sama sekali dengan crita ini..c gue jadinya ngetik ndiri sambil membayangkan cerita berdasarkan kerangka yg dulu deh…)Update selanjutnya mungkin akan terhambat. Karena mulai minggu depan, saya harus siap-siap untuk ospek dan masuk kuliah…TT (skarang lg ktik tugas essai nih..)

Semoga kalian suka ceritanya!

Review please


	7. Peach Rose : Desire

**Disclaime**r: I don't own YuGiOh!, Titanic, Romeo and Juliet. Either Ice and Snow.

**Genre**: Romance,Angst,Drama AU

**Main Idea/Story** : Amelia Kai

**Editor/Script writer**: Hikari Rio

**Peach Rose – Desire**

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, dan kini Russell memiliki satu anggota keluarga baru. Rob Mayer telah diangkat menjadi keluarga yang sah, dan sebagai ayah tiri Athemaria Russell.

Berbeda dari kelihatannya, rupanya ia cekatan dalam mengurus perbisnisan. Ia pun cukup baik dalam hubungan sosial. Anggota keluarga yang lain tampak tak kesuliatan menerimanya karena tingkah lakunya yang _gentleman_ dan pantas. Hanya satu orang yang masih sulit menerimanya hingga saat ini, putri tirinya sendiri.

Alasannya rumit. Orang yang membuat ibunya di usir dari keluarganya sendiri namun ia juga seseorang yang membuka tabir pembunuhan atas ayahnya. Terima kasih dan dendam. Itulah yang membuatnya bimbang. Entah harus seperti apa ia menghadapi Rob.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, adalah pupus rasa dendam itu. Tak bisa ia terus menerus mengotori hati jikalau tujuan baik seseorang dipandangnya buruk. Itu membuatnya meluluh. Ayah tirinya perlahan diakuinya. Walau lambat, ia melihat bahwa Rob memiliki sisi kebapakan yang membuatnya nyaman seperti bersama ayahnya dahulu.

Sungguh, ia rindu hal tersebut. Dan Rob, tampaknya bisa menjadi 'ayahnya' yang menghilangkan kerinduan itu. Sang ayah tiri dan putrinya, perlahan menjadi keluarga yang hangat.

(XXXXXXXX)

Beludru hitam masih menghiasi langit dengan gemerlap manik-manik angkasa. Sunyi tak terganggu, lelap tak terbangun. Mansion besar itu begitu luas, hening, bagaikan rumah mati tak berpenghuni. Terlalu sedikit penghuni tempat yang begitu besar, sehingga malam begitu sunyi. Kecuali para penjaga bersiaga di luar pagar tinggi dari besi membuat sedikit kehisupan terasa disana. Menghalau para pecinta malam yang memnginginkan sedikit kemewahan dengan jalan pintas.

Ah, rasanya begitu damai seperti malam-malam lainnya. Sang Mawar yang terlelap, dininbobokan oleh dinginnya alam. Jam di ruangan tengah berdentang keras menggema di mansion itu. Tapi terlalu kecil untuk membangunkan penghuni di dalamnya. Mansion Russell tak pernah terjamah, tak pernah ada goresan hitam para penjarah dalam catatan sejarahnya semenjak sebelas tahun yang lalu. Semenjak terbunuhnya sang pewaris.Tempat itu terlalu rumit untuk ditelusuri letak hartanya dan terlalu luas untuk ditemukan dalam beberapa jam. Hanya mereka yang benar-benar tahu letak pastinya yang dapat melakukan hal itu dengan sempurna. Hanya para keluarga yang tahu letak kekayaan mereka sesungguhnya.

Aman...Aman…Itulah kenyataannya jika kau berbicara mengenai harta dunia.

Sungguhkah?

Ingatkah engkau, bahwa sang iblis meminta pada Tuhan, untuk memberikan tempat dalam tiap hati manusia?

Langkah kaki berat di malam sunyi itu, membuat saksi bisu bertanya-tanya.

Apakah sang iblis terbangun?

Lalu, apa yang diinginkannya kali ini?

Langkah-langkah berat menyusuri lorong, terredam oleh karpet coklat di sepanjang ia melangkah. Kaki-kaki yang ditutup oleh sepatu kulit hitam berpoles mengkilat itu berhenti di salah satu pintu berpelitur dan bergagang kuningan.

Tangan sang pemilik kaki-kaki tersebut merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci.

KLAK!

Dan membuka pintu ek besar tersebut berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan sunyi tersebut. Sebelum kembali berbalik dan mengunci pintu besar itu dari dalam.

Pintu dari kamar Athemaria Russell.

(XXXXXXXX)

Sang Mawar terbangun siaga ketika mendengar derik pintu kamarnya. Matanya menyipit dan berusaha mendapatkan penglihatan. Ia terjaga penuh dan turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Mencari-cari sumber suara itu, namun kegelapan malam membutakannya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya curiga.

Tak sempat berekaksi apapun, sepotong kain menutup mulutnya yg baru saja akan berteriak. Tubuh mungilnya berdebam dijatuhkan ke lantai karpet kamarnya. Kedua tangannya dikunci erat di atas kepalanya oleh satu tangan besar. Ia mengedipkan matanya panik, mencari tahu siapa pemiliknya. Ia mendengar sang pemilik berbisik.

"Tak terjamah…sayang sekali.."

Bergetar ia ketakutan ketika tangan lain penyerangnya menyentuh wajahnya perlahan.

"Diberikan pada mereka…cantik sekali.."

Ia terbelalak ketika mata kecoklatan menatapnya di remang gelapnya kamar. Seseorang yang begitu dikenalinya dengan sangat jelas.

"Halo, putriku sayang...kau cantik malam ini.." Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, menjilat lapar garis leher sang gadis yang kini menggeliat mencari celah kebebasan. "Biarkan aku 'mencicipi'mu…" bisiknya pada telinga dibalik benang-benang emas gadis itu yang kini menggulirkan tetesan air dari delimanya.

Rob Russel berusaha menjamah putri tirinya.

Telapak tangan dingin yang menyentuh wajahnya kini mengangkat bagian bawah baju tidurnya dan meraba apa yang ada di dalamnya. Menikmati lembutnya sutra tubuh dan sepasang tungkai yang seramping rusa. Ia menunduk, menciumi kembali wajah dan sepanjang leher hingga tulang belikatnya. Menatap lapar dikuasai iblis. Dan sentuhan ayah tirinya itu tidak berhenti di tempat. Air mata Athema merangsang ia yang semakin brutal.

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar mengerikan. Rob menarik robek seluruh gaun tidur Athema. Dia benar-benar membuat sang mawar nyaris ter-ekspose kecuali korset bagian dalam. Lantas dia rebah merapatkan tubuhnya diatasnya. Sang mawar nampak bak rusa rubuh dalam terkaman serigala. Dan kini pemangsanya mendekat untuk mencabik-cabik untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Dari matanya mengalir air mata dukanya. Dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dalam setengah telanjangnya, Rob kian menyadari betapa cantiknya putri tirinya itu. Dia tunjukkan betapa bagian-bagian tubuhnya menampilkan sensualitas yang pasti menyilaukan setiap lelaki yang memandangnya. Rambutnya yang mawut terurai, pertemuan lengan dan bahu melahirkan lembah ketiak yang bias menggoyahkan iman para lelaki.

Athema menendang-nendang dan berusaha melawan tubuh besar yang menindihnya. Payudaranya yang membusung ranum. Perut dengan pinggulnya yang mempesona syahwat menggeliat panik. Suaranya yang diredam oleh sepotong kain masih terdengar dari luar jika kau berada di dekat kamar itu.

Sayang, kadang perlawanan justru membuat api berkobar.Dengan semakin beringas kini nafsu binatangnya dipenuhi birahi. "Diamlah!" ia berdengus marah. Lalu, tertawa licik "Hehe…. Aku menginginkanmu sejak pertama melihatmu. Kupikir dengan mendapatkan ibumu yang menjadi pesona di negeri ini. Aku bisa melupakanmu.." Ujarnya. "Tapi…akhirnya aku bisa menyingkirkannya..kebenaran memang luar biasa jika kau bisa mencari celah untuk memanfaatkannya.."

Perlawanan Athema sudah sangat melemah. Yang terdengar hanyalah gumam dengus mulut tersumpal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai ungkapan penolakannya. Air mata masih bergulir walau kini delima terpejam.

"Ya..ya..diamlah.." Ia tersenyum puas melihat mangasanya melemah, kembali menciumi tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan mukanya di atas dada sang mawar. Sementara tangannya menjamah tubuh mungil itu. Tiba-tiba Athema menggeliat liar lagi berusaha kabur.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Keduanya terpatung. Ketukan di pintu ek itu seolah memecah lingkaran iblis dalam tengah ritualnya.

"Nona Russell?" ujar suara seseorang.

"Diamlah atau kau akan kehilangan nyawamu…" ancam Rob. Matanya berkilat panik.

Hening. Langkah kaki yang pergi.

"MPPH!!" Athema melawan lagi ketika Rob menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Menendang tepat di perutnya.

"AGH!! SIALAN!!"

PLAK!

Tangan besar itu melayangkan tamparan keras untuk mendiamkan perlawanan putrinya. Ia mendekatkan diri lagi, "Kalau kau mau main kasar..aku juga bisa melakukannya…" Ia tersenyum curang.

"Hmmph!!" Athema mendesis ketika tangan besar menyentuh pinggangnya meraba, bagai angina yang perlahan mendekati matahari.

Ditengah pergerumulan itu, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sekali lagi pintu ek itu terbuka. Langkah-langkah cepat. Rob berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya. Namun, sayang ia tak dapat mengetahuinya Karena kegelapan segera menidurkannya bersamaan dengan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Athema yang terlepas dari cengkramannya segera menyingkirkan diri. Susah payah ia bangkit dari tindihan ayah tirinya. Dengan panik ia merangkak keluar,melapaskan kain yang membungkamnya.

Berusaha pergi jauh-jauh dari tubuh Rob.

Langkah besar itu mengejarnya, hingga batas kamar. Ia berbalik,terbelalak ketakutan pada sosok yang berbayang. Tertutup oleh gelapnya malam di kamar itu.

"HWAAAAAAAA!! Ja-jangan mendekat!!" Ia berteriak takut, dirinya mengambil langkah mundur tanpa sadar. Ia tersadar, ketika punggung mungilnya menyentuh jendela besar balkon yang dingin. Saat itu, Athemaria berpikir tidak ada harapan lagi. Mahkotanya yang berharga akan hilang direbut oleh orang ini. Butiran mutiara garam mengaburkan kilauan delima dan bergulir deras di bingkai wajahnya.

"Hiks..Jangan..Kumohon…" bisiknya lirih ketakutan. Pikirannya tak jernih dan ketakutan akan siapapun sekarang. Ia jatuh terduduk, gemetar.

"Nona?" tanya sosok tersebut. Samar-samar Athema teringat.

Pemilik suara itu….seorang _pemuda_….

Yang memiliki mata biru bagai _lazuli_.

(XXXXXXXXX)

_/Cantik sekali..Inikah sang mawar Russell?/_ pikir pemuda itu, setelah mengamati Athema lebih cermat. Ia lalu membungkuk, bersimpuh di salah datu kakinya. Ia tak pernah melihat majikannya begitu dekat dan langsung menatap lekat mata delima miliknya. Itu tidak sopan baginya yang hanya seorang pelayan. Namun setelah melihatnya, kini ia paham mengapa orang memberinya julukan _'Mawar dari Kota Fleur'._

Ia memulai ragu. "Nona...masih ingatkah pada saya? Sebelumnya saya pernah bertemu dengan anda di rumah kaca…" ujarnya berusaha menghilangkan sedikit ketakutan pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

Angguk.

Hela napas, penuh rasa lega.

Sadar akan status dan posisinya, cepat-cepat ia mengoreksi perbuatannya. "_Excusez moi_, _madamoiselle_…Maaf,jika saya lancang masuk kemari tanpa izin selarut ini. Apalagi kamar seorang gadis bangsawan seperti anda…Mohon maaf,tapi saya mendengar ada kegaduhan. Dan…saya pikir, anda butuh bantuan. … " Ia menunduk, dan mengalihkan pandangannya,sembari berulang kali meminta maaf. Lalu,membuka kemeja luarnya.

Athema tercekat takut. Apa yang ia pikirkan sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kemeja itu disodorkan padanya. Ia menatap bingung dan takut tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Nh..tolong tutupi diri anda. Sa-saya rasa, tak pantas jika seorang pria asing melihat tubuh wanita bnagsawan yang masih suci. Apa lagi oleh pelayan seperti saya…" Pemuda pelayan itu memalingkan wajahnya dan berdiri dengan gugup, tampak oleh Athema, ujung telinganya memerah. Athema tersadar dan tersipu.

"Te-terima kasih…" Ia menerima kemeja itu ragu-ragu. Dan memakainya. _/Terlalu besar.../ _pikirnya.

"Nona..anda sudah selesai?" tanyanya sopan. Punggungnya masih menghadap ke arah sang Nona. Takut jika ia melanggar aturan.

"Iya…" Ia mendengar jawaban parau.

"Ah…mungkin saya harus mengantarkan anda ke ruang lain. Anda bisa lebih aman disana." Tak ada jawaban. "Nona?" Ia berbalik dan terkejut melihat sang lady menangis sunyi lagi.

"Aa..ma-maaf. Apa saya…" kata-katanya terputus oleh suara bisikan.

"Tolong…"

"Ap..?"

"Tolong. Bawa aku keluar dari sini!!" Sang Nona berteriak takut. Pemuda itu terdiam bingung.

"Nona,saya…saya tak mungkin.." Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah tuduhan menculik pewaris Russell olehnya. Pikir pemuda itu panik.

"Kumohon..kemanapun..hanya hari ini saja…aku tidak mau sendirian..a-aku…takut…" katanya terisak lagi.

"Nona…" Ia bersimpuh lagi, ragu untuk memutuskan.

"Karena semuanya sudah terlelap…mereka tak akan terbangun hingga esok hari…Sedangkan..disini…" Ia menatap tubuh ayah tirinya yang masih pingsan karena pukulan pemuda itu tadi. Tak sadar merapat lebih lekat ke dinding dan gemetar.

"Ka-kau..satu-satunya yang tahu hal ini…aku tidak mau karena kejadian ini…nama Russell tercoreng…" bisiknya parau.

"Saya paham ,Nona…anda ingin menenangkan diri dulu selain berada di dalam mansion besar, bukan?" pemuda itu bertanya lembut. Tetap menundukkan kepala menyadari statusnya.

Athema mengangguk pelan.

Pemuda itu berpikir cepat. Seandainya ia ketahuan membawa nona Russell keluar mansion. Di MALAM HARI. Tamatlah riwayatnya. Sang pewaris itu begitu disayangi oleh keluarganya dan alasan tentang kejadian sebenarnya akan membuat aib yang bernar-benar memalukan. Untuk menutupinya, kemungkinan besar ia akan di korbankan_…_dan ia harus kembali ke jalanan lagi. _/Oh Tuhan..aku baru setengah tahun bekerja disini dan mendapat makanan enak…Kenapa harus aku??/ _

Ia kembali menatap sang majikan dengan ragu dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Benar-benar tidak baik jika meninggalkannya dalam keadaan trauma dan berada dalam tempat dimana Tuan Rob bisa mencuri kesempatan lagi. Pikirannya terputus ketika lengan bajunya disentuh lembut oleh tangan mungil. Sang pemuda menatap jemari mungil yang gemetaran itu, hatinya mencelos. Sungguh egois dirinya memikirkan kepentingannya sendiri, sementara ada seseorang yang kini lebih membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu _nanti_...sungguh…" bisiknya lagi. Memohon dan memelas.

Pemuda itu mengerti maksudnya. Nanti berarti bahwa keselamatannya terjamin. Nanti berarti bahwa sang Nona akan membelanya. Ia menghapus keraguannya. Ia seharusnya tak ragu untuk membantu seseorang yang sudah jelas berada dalam kesulitan tanpa pamrih. Meskipun itu adalah seorang yang statusnya berbeda dengannya...yang bahkan mungkin dapat mencelakainya nanti.

"Baik, Nona…Namun, kemana?" Tak terpikirkan olehnya kemana mereka harus pergi.

"E-entah…kau punya usul?"

"Ah..itu.." Ia berpikir grogi sebelum melanjutkan. "Saya tahu ada gubuk kecil dekat istal di hutan keluarga anda. Tak terkunci dan dulu saya pernah menggunakannya karena pekerjaan saya kebanyakan berada di sekitar sana ketika awal masuk. Namun, cukup jauh jika berjalan kaki." Yang benar saja, ia menawarkan gubuk dibandingkan penginapan mewah?!. Rasanya…tidak sesuai kelas sang majikan. Ia menambahkan cepat-cepat ketika tak mendengar komentar apapun.

"Tapi,saya rasa anda tidak akan nyaman. Jadi.."

"_Ca ne tait rien._"

Jawaban itu agak mengejutkan sang pemuda. Ia tak menyangka seorang bangsawan akan setuju untuk berada di gubuk untuk tempatnya tinggal. Ia mengangkat kepalanya ragu dan melihat majikannya menatap takut ke arah tubuh tuan Rob yang tersungkur. _/Ah…aku lupa kalau hal itu juga bisa menjadi masalah nanti../_ Ia teringat dan menghela lirih. _/Yah sudahlah..apa mau dikata kalau sudah terjadi. Yang penting aku bisa menolong seseorang dari kejahatan Sedangkan konsekuensinya.…hahaha…./ _Ia tertawa pasrah dalam hatinya , tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Sungguhkah?" Ia bertanya pada majikannya.

Athemaria mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pemuda itu."Ya…tolong… bawa aku pergi…" lirihnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Anda bisa berdiri?"

"Ya…_BRUK_!" Rupanya kakinya lemas, gemetar, dan tak bisa menopang dirinya. Tubuhnya masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi. "Ku-kurasa tidak…" Ia tersipu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, izinkan saya membantu, Nona." Ia meminta izin.

"Eh? Aa..Ya, silahkan…" jawab Athemaria. Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kirinya, baru saja ia akan meraih tangan itu. Dengan cepat dirinya diangkat dan sudah berada dalam gendongan ala tuan putri. "Hwaaa!!" Ia memekik kaget dan meraih kemeja pemuda itu untuk pegangan.

"Oh! Maaf! Apa anda keberatan? Saya tahu ini tidak pantas…tapi, akan lebih mudah untuk membawa anda dengan cara ini." Ujarnya setengah ragu dan panik.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…Tuan?"

"Serion. Panggil saya dengan nama itu. Jangan panggil saya dengan kata 'Tuan'. Karena justru saya adalah pelayan anda, Nona Athema." Ujarnya.

"Ah..tapi nama keluargamu?"

"Tak ada…Saya dibesarkan di panti asuhan."

"Oh…maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa…"Senyumnya tipis. Ia membetulkan posisi Athema sebelum membawanya pergi menuju hutan.

(XXXXXXXXX)

Jalan setapak meuju hutan keluarga Russell, hanyalah tanah dan bebatuan yang dibuat oleh seringnya langkah kaki menjejak. Gelap namun indah. Kunang-kunang yang mencari sumber air, berkelip pelan bagai bintang yang turun ke bumi. Menerangi hutan dengan berpendar lembut.

"Wah…aku baru pertama kali ke hutan ketika malam." Athema berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan sepanjang perjalanannya. Malam itu dingin, tapi ia merasa aman bersama pemuda bersama Serion tadi. Jauh dari mansion tempatnya tinggal. _/Hangat…/_ pikirnya sembari meringkuk lebih nyaman.

"Oh, ya?" Serion tersenyum walau ditutupi bayang pepohonan dan gelapnya malam, sinar bulan tipis-tipis membuatnya terlihat. "Malam hari di hutan keluarga anda sungguh indah. Tak hanya kunang-kunang dan hewan malam. Ada beberapa jenis bunga yang mekar dan menghiasi sudut hutan. Terletak di dekat kolam besar dimana kunang-kunang itu berkumpul untuk mencari tempat tinggal dan pasangan pada musim kawin." Jelasnya sambil terus berjalan.

"Benarkah?!Aku ingin melihatnya…kedengarannya indah sekali." Ia menatap wajah pelayannya yang memandang lurus, sambil berhati-hati menggendongnya. Pipinya memerah lembut. _/Sangat disayangkan bukan…?/_ ia menjawab pikiran rahasianya sendiri.

"Saya rasa itu sulit. Mengingat anda seorang gadis bangsawan yang dihormati. " jawabnya. Athema hanya bergumam paham.

Entah berapa lamamereka berjalan di dalam hutan itu dan ia pun mulai mengantuk, sebelum akhirnya Serion berkata, "Itu tempatnya."

Athema menoleh. Gubuk itu masih gelap, mirip rumah panggung yang ukurannya tak terlalu kecil, justru cukup besar. Dindingnya dibuat dari kayu pinus, dengan pintu sedang bergagang kuningan, empat jendela yang tak terlalu besar berbingkai kayu berada di kedua sisi gubuk tersebut, cerobong asap dari batu menembus atap rumah yang dibuat dari tumpukan genting batu tipis, dan ada tiga anak tangga untuk menuju pintu.

Serion mendudukannya di sebuah gelondong kayu di depan gubuk tadi. "Saya akan menyalakan penerangan dulu. Nona, tak apa-apa jika saya tinggal sebentar? "

"Ya..silahkan."

Serion tersenyum dan masuk menuju gubuk itu. Tak lama, satu persatu jendela mulai bercahaya, terpantul penerangan dari dalam ruangan. Ia melihat pelayannya keluar dari gubuk, "Sudah saya siapkan. Anda bisa beristirahat sejenak disana." Ia membungkuk hormat.

"Ah..ya…" Athema berusaha berdiri.

"Aa.. perlukah?"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih." Tolaknya sopan. Kali ini ia tidak terjatuh, namun dirasakannya Serion menatap khawatir. Ia tersenyum, "Sudah tak apa-apa kok.."

"Baiklah…jika anda berkata demikian." Serion mengulurkan tangannya. Isyarat sopan untuk membantunya berjalan. Ia menyambutnya dan keduanya masuk ke dalam gubuk kecil itu.

Ruangan di dalamnya cukup nyaman. Walau tak senyaman ruang tidur di mansionnya. Tapi di dalamnya hangat. Ada satu tempat tidur sedang dari kayu, lengkap dengan bantal dan selimut. Satu sofa tua menghadap perapian yang di depannya ada sebuah karpet rajut sederhana. Meja kecil dekat pintu belakang yang tampaknya digunakan untuk makan, bak cuci tepat di belakang jendela tersebut, dan peralatan makan dari campuran timah berada di dekat bak cuci. Serion menuju perapian untuk menyalakan apinya sementara Athema berkeliling mengamati ruangan.

"Nona."

"Ya?"

"Saya tahu ini tak seberapa. Tapi, saya harap anda merasa cukup nyaman."

"Ya..terima kasih, Serion." Ujarnya memanggil nama pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya. Serion mendekatinya, membawa beberapa potong pakaian.

"Ini...piyama. yah, memang bukan untuk wanita. Tapi..hanya itu yang saya temukan."

"Terima kasih…" ujarnya. "Ng...bisakah kau…aku…"

"Oh, ya! Maaf. Saya akan keluar sebentar kalau begitu." Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Setelahnya Athema berganti pakaian. Ia harus menggulung lengan baju dan celananya karena..tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk memakai piyama pria. Ia berjalan pelan dan duduk di depan perapian. Ketukan pintu menganggetkannya yang sedang menikmati hangat api dalam damai.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Ya?"

"Nona, anda sudah selesai? " pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya di malam itu.

"Ya..kau boleh masuk sekarang." Dilihatnya Serion masuk sambil membawa tas kulit kecil. Ia bingung.

"Apa itu?"

"Oh..ini? Anda ingat tadi saya bilang pernah menggunakan tempat ini? Yah..kantung ini tempat saya untuk menyimpan bahan makanan. Masih ada bubuk cokelat,buah kering, dan daging asap. Apakah anda lapar? " ujarnya sopan.

"Oh..tidak..kurasa tidak. Tapi, kalau boleh, aku ingin makan nanti pagi." Jawabnya tersenyum kecil.

"Baik,Nona." Serion berjalan ke sisi ruangan lain dan menggantungkan tas kulit itu di dekat peralatan makan. Ia berbalik menghadap majikannya yang kini duduk di atas karpet dan menghadap perapian. "Ng..Nona Russell…"

"Ya?"

"Saya rasa, sebaiknya anda beristirahat. Tidur terlalu larut tidak baik. Dan lagipula, pagi hari nanti anda harus kembali ke mansion utama."

"………Baiklah…" Ia lalu bangkit dan menuju tempat tidur. Hanya untuk menyadari sesuatu yang kurang. "Serion.."

"Ya, Nona?"

"Kau tidur dimana?"

"Oh..sofa saja sudah cukup bagi saya."

"Tapi.."

"Nona." Ia menghentikan tuntutan Athema. "Anda lebih membutuhkannya daripada saya."

"Ah…baiklah." Ujarnya sebelum naik ke tempat tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hening. Serion menyangka bahwa Athemaria telah terlelap, ia pun merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa dekat perapian. Ketika sedang membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Ia mendengar suara pelan.

"Serion."

"Ya, Nona Athemaria?" Ia terkejut. Rupanya majikannya belum tertidur! Buru-buru ia bangkit dan duduk.

"Kau..sungguh baik…menolongku dan mau direpotkan olehku…"

"Ah…itu sudah menjadi bagian dari tugas saya. Anda jangan sungkan." Ia menjawab tersipu.

Athemaria keluar dari selimutnya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Aku..sungguh berterima kasih. Kau tidak hanya menolongku. Kau melindungiku dari…" Ia menelan ludah.

"Nona…"

Agak tercekat, sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan. "Sungguh. Aku senang apa yang kulindungi selama ini masih terjaga.Kau… tak tahu betapa berharganya apa yang kau lakukan." Ia tersenyum sendu. "Serion…terima kasih. " Ia melayangkan senyum pada sang pelayan.

"Ah…tak apa, Nona. Senang bisa melayani anda." Balasnya tersenyum lagi.

"Ng..kalau begitu. Selamat malam. Semoga tidurmu nyenyak, Serion." Ujarnya sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan berbaring.

"Ya..selamat malam juga untuk anda…Semoga anda bermimpi indah…" ujarnya pada sang majikan. Yang dijawab oleh sunyinya malam, menandakan bahwa sang gadis telah terlelap. Serion merebahkan dirinya lagi, bola mata lazulinya memantulkan nyala lidah api di perapian. Tak terlihat oleh Sang Mawar, permata biru itu memandang kosong dengan emosi yang tak terbaca ke dalam kobaran api.

Malam yang dingin, dengan pendar lembut di tengah hutan. Jauh dari terangnya lilin yang memancarkan kemewahan. Nuansa yang hanya menawarkan kedamaian seolah begitu sakral tak tersentuh…Rembulan masih meninabobokan tiap nyawa yang terbangun, agar beristirahat sebelum membangun mimpi dalam kenyataan ketika sang mentari memulai pasir waktu.

**Bersambung…**

(XXXXXXXXXX)

_Excusez moi_, _madamoiselle ...Maafkan saya,Nona_

_Ca ne tait rien...tidak apa-apa  
_

HAHAHA!! Ini bener2 chapter membingungkan…salah kaprah terus karena mood puitisnya tercampur dengan mode serius. Soalnya pada saat bersamaan, sy menulis essai untuk ospek.Di sini juga saya merasa memiliki bakat biadab untuk membuat cerita erotis...(klo udah begini aja..panjang chapternya.Kai aja cm sekilas..nah sy mendetail gini..ketauan siapa yg otaknya lebih parah..XD)

Mohon maaf klo chapter ini..berantakan. Sungguh. Karena waktu saya sempit(kuliah mulai hari senin) tapi saya ingin memenuhi janji untuk update.

Yah, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Klo kelihatannya author suka banget nyiksa Yami dengan hal serupa(ya ga di sini, ga di White Screen jg)...yah memang. Tapi tenanglah, Seto slalu ada untuknya..(CIEEEH!!)

Beritahu aku pendapat kalian ya review please!!

Thank you for reading!!


	8. Torikabuto : Hateful to Human

**Disclaime**r: I don't own YuGiOh!, Titanic, Romeo and Juliet. Either Ice and Snow.

**Genre**: Romance,Angst,Drama AU

**Main Idea/Story** : Amelia Kai

**Editor/Script writer**: Hikari Rio

**Torikabuto – Hateful to Human**

Menit demi menit, jam demi jam terasa telah berlalu lama, namun sang dewi malam belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya bertahta kini. Perlahan-lahan sinarnya yang terpancar angkuh menyelinap dalam pelukan kegelapan, menepis keindahan garis-garis keemasannya. Angin berhembus semakin kuat, kesunyian panjang belumlah berlalu. Hewan-hewan malam yang telah menyeruak mengarungi kepekatan hitam masih menari-nari anggun di angkasa, hanya seekor burung hantu di pohon akasia besar yang ber-uhu riang seolah tidak mempedulikan makhluk lain yang terbang dalam kebebasannya sebagai makhluk malam.

Ketenangan dan keheningan masih menyelimuti mansion Russel yang megah. Tak ada seorangpun yang tampak terusik pada apa yang telah terjadi, pada apa yang akan dialami mawar kebanggaan mereka jika saja kumbang yang dengan rakus itu telah menghisap madunya. Jam yang berdentang berkali-kalipun tidak membuat para penghuninya terjaga, terkecuali bagi sang kumbang, Rob Mayer, yang kini jiwanya masih tergantung di antara alam bawah sadar, dentang jam itu seolah pertanda agar jiwanya harus segera kembali pada raganya. Jemari besar pria itu kini mulai bergerak perlahan, matanya yang terasa berat dipaksa untuk membuka namun rasa sakit mulai menjalar di sebelah matanya.

"Argh!", erangnya perlahan dalam rasa sakit dan panas yang berdenyut-denyut menghujam sebelah matanya yang tak kuasa terbuka. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba menjulurkan lengan kanannya, berusaha meraba-raba sesuatu yang dapat membantunya untuk bangkit. Seraya memegang sebelah wajahnya yang terasa menyengat kuat membengkak ia mencoba untuk duduk dengan tumpuan lengan kanannya yang berhasil mencengkram pegangan tangga, seluruh topangan berat tubuhnya bergantung pada kekuatan cengkraman tersebut.

"Sial, -hah-..-hah-..perempuan sialan...!", umpatnya setelah ia berhasil duduk dan merebahkan punggungnya pada tembok tak jauh darinya.

"Siapa yang berani..-hah-..melukaiku..seperti ini..akan kubunuh..-hah-..akan..ku..bunuh!", tambahnya lagi. Pria itu kini mulai berusaha berdiri, rasa pusing dan sakit luar biasa pada wajahnya membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, namun ia belum menyerah ia bangkit dan bangkit lagi. Dalam benaknya hanya terisi oleh bayangan putri tirinya, _Athemaria_, ya, jikalau ia tidak bisa membuat mawar kebanggaan Russel itu ternoda ia lebih memilih untuk menghilangkan nyawa murni sang mawar tersebut, membuatnya lebih cepat gugur ke tanah akan lebih baik untuk menyelamatkan masa depan iblis itu.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Rob berhasil keluar dengan susah payah dari mansion megah Russel. Langkahnya yang berat dan terseok-seok menyusuri jalan kecil berbatu di halaman mansion tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja angin malam berehembus kencang menerbangkan apa saja yang ditemuinya, membuat pasir dan debu meliuk berkumpul menghalangi pandangan, daun-daun dari pepohonan ikut berputar dengan gemulai mengerumuni Rob yang tengah bertahan dari dahsyatnya hembusan angin dan terpaan segala yang ikut terbawa oleh sang udara bergerak itu

"Hahahaha..", tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tawa nyaring seseorang, Rob tidak dapat mengetahui asal suara itu karena pandangannya yang tengah terhalang.

"Siapa itu?!", tantang Rob pada sang suara, matanya kini sedikit terbiasa seiring hembusan angin yang semakin lama semakin meperlambat pergerakannya.

"Betapa malangnya dirimu..tuan Rob Mayer, oh ya,sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Russel.", suara itu kini memperlihatkan sosoknya yang menyeruak dari balik tabir kegelapan bersamaan dengan memancarnya kembali garis-garis keemasan sang dewi malam.

"Tom.., kaukah yang.."

"Aku baru saja tiba, kau pasti ingin menuduhku bahwa aku yang telah merusak wajah penuh nafsumu itu,bukan?", ujar pria berambut dan berkulit sepucat mayat itu, seringai licik turut menghiasi wajahnya yang dipenuhi aura pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Kau jangan lupa, atas perintah _count_ Varon aku bertugas mengawasimu, sudah kuduga kau melanggar perjanjian.....kau sudah tahu kalau kau akan menerima eksekusiku ,kan?.." tambah pria pembunuh itu, sebilah pedang yang terlihat dari sibakan di balik jubah hitamnya berkilat kejam.

"Tidak! To..tolong ampuni aku... Tom..ka..kau boleh me..mengambil se..seluruh harta di..di mansion ini..ta..tapi..le..paskan a..ku.." mohon Rob, kedua lututnya terasa lemas ia terjatuh ke tanah, bersujud pada Tom dengan dipenuhi rasa ketakutan akan kematian.

"Terlambat, Rob. Kau sudah berjanji akan memberikanku sebagian harta jika kau berhasil menjadi kepala keluarga Russel, ternyata kau berbohong, seluruh hartamu kau gunakan untuk membayar hutang-hutangmu pada keluarga Varon, bahkan mawar Russel pun menjadi jaminannya!"

"Ma..maafkan A..ku. Kau..kau tahu kan....aku..sering me..meminjam uang pa..pada ..count Varon! Tapi kau bo..leh mengambil apa saja di mansion, jika kau jual.. kaupun masih .."

Sang pembunuh menyeringai tipis. "Dengan bekerja pada _count_ Varon aku sudah jauh lebih dari beruntung daripada bekerja denganmu, aku tidak akan mengecewakan tuanku, selamat tinggal Rob Mayer...berdoalah agar kau bisa melewati pintu neraka..."

"TIDAK....JANGAN...!!!!"

Suara teriakan itu seketika terhenti. Segala sesuatunya terjadi begitu cepat, secepat hembusan nafas. Pelan-pelan, Tom menyeka darah yang melumuri pedang kebanggaanya, dengan penuh rasa puas ia menjilat darah tersebut, tawanya yang lantang bagai iblis terdengar menggema namun perlahan tertelan oleh gemuruh angin malam yang meraung lebih kencang dari tawa yang kian lama kian menghilang bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sosok sang pembunuh. Tabir pekat semakin tersibak, pancaran keemasan dewi malam kian menyinari malam yang panjang ini, seolah menjadi saksi bisu bagi pertumpahan darah saat itu.

**(XXXXXXX)**

Di bagian lain wilayah kekuasaan Russel yang luas. Di sebuah gubuk mungil di tengah hutan. Dalam cahaya yang temaram kecantikan sang mawar Russel terlihat, wajahnya yang tenang terlelap, bibirnya yang semerah darah, dan kulitnya yang berwarna _peach_ membuatnya bagaikan bidadari. Laksana puteri tidur yang tengah menunggu pangerannya datang untuk melunturkan kutukan tidur selama seratus tahun dengan mengecupnya.

Siluet-siluet merah telah tampak di ufuk timur, pertanda sang raja siang akan bangkit dari peraduannya. Cepat-cepat Serion bangkit dari tempatnya menuju dipan dimana sang mawar Russel terlelap. Tidurnya yang pulas seolah tanpa beban membuat Serion urung mengusik bidadari mungil tersebut.

_/B__etapa cantiknya, betapa ia begitu dipuja, pantaslah semua yang melihatnya akan segera jatuh cinta, keelokan paras yang tiada tara yang mampu memerangkap hati seluruh pria di bumi ini.../_ gumam Serion seraya tak sadar membelai rambut keemasan sang mawar Russel, Athemaria.

Ah, rupanya belaian lembut Serion membuat sang mawar terusik jua. Perlahan tubuh mungil itu mengeliat, matanya mulai terbuka, begitu segalanya menjadi jelas bola mata merah itu menangkap tatapan lembut dari pancaran lazuli dihadapannya.

"A..Anda sudah bangun..nona?", tanya pemuda berambut coklat _chestnut_ itu sedikit terkejut.

_/Pandangan itu...pantulan biru__ di matanya..mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah menatapku...warna mata yang sama...permata lazuli../ _ujar Athemaria dalam benaknya, ia tak mendengar pertanyaan Serion.

"Nona.."

"Ah..ma..maafkan aku...", Athemaria akhirnya tersadar juga, ia melihat Serion mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Fajar akan segera menyingsing, anda harus segera kembali ke mansion sebelum semuanya tahu..."

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Athemaria berubah menjadi pucat, Serion yang melihatnya segera mendekati nonanya itu.

"Apa anda sakit? Saya tahu kondisi di sini tidak sesuai dengan..."

"Bukan, bukan..", potong Athemaria seakan mengetahui apa yang ingin Serion katakan, bahwa Serion akan mengatakan apa yang ada disini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ada di mansionnya sehingga menyebabkan dirinya seperti saat ini, tapi sungguh yang membuatnya demikian hanyalah..

"Dia masih disana...jika ia sadar...", suara Athemaria tercekat di tenggorokan, tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergetar. Serion memahami apa yang dirasakan mawar Russel itu, kejadian buruk yang menimpanya telah menciptakan trauma mendalam, merapuhkan perasaannya, membuatnya terus dibayangi ketakutan oleh bayangan iblis dalam sosok ayah tirinya.

"Saya mengerti, saya bisa merasakan ketakutan yang nona rasakan, namun anda harus segera kembali semua orang akan gempar jika anda tiba-tiba menghilang, apalagi saya juga turut menghilang bersama nona...", kata-kata Serion terhenti ketika sebuah lengan mungil yang selembut _chasmere_ mencengkram lengan bajunya.

"Kau bisa melindungiku,kan?", ujar Athemaria lirih, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Serion merasa bimbang, ia tidak yakin dapat melindungi majikannya, namun ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain lagi.

"Tenanglah, selama ada saya, nona akan selalu aman..namun sekarang juga kita harus bergegas..", ujar Serion menenangkan Athemaria.

"Aku..percaya..aku merasa aman jika kau selalu ada disisiku, Serion..", balas Athemaria dengan senyum manis terukir di wajah yang elok tenang berbingkai rambut pirang keemasannya seperti _bisque_.

"Ah...itu sudah menjadi tugas saya..pelayan memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi tuannya..sekarang anda harus kembali ke kamar anda melalui pintu belakang, sementara itu saya akan membereskan tuan Rob, saya akan buat seolah-olah tuan Rob hanya mabuk dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.", jelas Serion, yang sejenak terpana dengan senyumannya, lalu dijawab oleh anggukan kecil dari sang majikan.

"Serion..", tahan Athemaria membuat langkah Serion terhenti.

"Ya..."

"Maaf ya..tadi malam kau sudah menawariku makan dan kukatakan makanan itu untuk sarapan saja, tapi sepertinya aku harus sarapan di meja keluarga...", ujarnya sedikit ragu. Takut untuk menyinggung perasaan Serion.

"Tidak masalah nona, memang sepantasnya anda berada disana..sekarang anda sudah bisa berjalan?"

"Ya..kurasa bisa..terima kasih..sekali lagi terima kasih..untuk semua yang kau lakukan...", bibir Athemaria sedikit bergetar sewaktu mengucapkannya. Serion tidak membuang banyak waktu lagi ia mematikan api di perapian lalu membuka pintu gubuk mungil itu. Langit masih diselimuti kegelapan, namun pendaran cahaya kemerahan dari timur telah semakin merambah, mulai memerahkan langit.

Athemaria dan Serion meninggalkan gubuk tersebut, sedikitpun Athemaria tidak melepas genggaman tangannya dari Serion. Mereka terus menyusuri jalan setapak yang akan menghubungkannya dengan mansion keluarga Russel. Mereka harus bergegas, ya, berpacu dengan waktu, sebelum sang raja siang benar-benar bangkit dan menguasai seluruh lazuardi.

**(XXXXXX)**

Beberapa _maid_ di mansion keluarga Russel tengah bersiap untuk memulai pekerjaan mereka pagi itu. Walaupun fajar baru akan menyingsing, seluruh pelayan di mansion tersebut harus bergegas untuk bekerja karena untuk ukuran mansion semegah itu tidak sepadan dengan jumlah pelayan yang bekerja di sana.

"Fuahh...!! Kenapa harus aku yang kebagian tugas pagi? Aku malas sekali kalu harus bangun sepagi ini....", ujar Beriel, salah seorang _maid_ di mansion keluarga Russel seraya mengeliat dan mengangkat lengannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Jangan banyak bicara..cepat kau bersihkan halaman depan, kau tahu sendiri kita kekurangan tenaga, karena itu jangan ada yang malas-malasan!", seru Adelle yang juga _maid_ di mansion itu.

"Iya, baik..baik..hah...kenapa ya..keluarga ini kaya tapi seolah tidak bisa menggaji pelayan lagi..", sungut Beriel seraya memainkan sapu panjang di tangan kanannya.

_**Dukk!**_

"Aduh..apa ini?", tiba-tiba saja kaki Beriel terantuk sesuatu sehingga ia hampir saja terjatuh. Begitu ia memalingkan wajahnya berusaha mencari asal benda yang membuatnya tersandung..

"Hiiiyyy!...KYAAAAAA!!!!!", teriak Beriel dengan nyaring membuat seluruh _maid_ yang berada di sekitar halaman terkejut dan datang menghampirinya.

"Kau kenapa?!" tanya Adelle begitu tiba di tempat dimana Beriel terduduk dengan wajah pucat dan pandangan ketakutan.

"Ta..tangan..ada tangan...darah..!!", jawab Beril terbata-bata seraya menunjuk sesuatu.

"Aaaaah!!...Potongan tangan manusia!", jerit Adelle begitu melihat apa yang ditunjukkan oleh rekannya. Dari ceceran darah yang mengering Adelle menelusuri jejak darah tersebut dan di balik semak-semak di sebelah kolam seonggok kepala tanpa tubuh dilumuri darah yang setengah mengering tergolek disana.

"KYAAAAAAAAA........!", jeritan Adelle yang jauh lebih melengking dibandingkan Beriel kali ini membuat seluruh penghuni mansion terjaga.

"Hiiyy..disini ada kaki..!!!"

"Dibawah pohon ada tubuh yang terbelah dengan sadis!"

"A-aku menemukan jari kaki!!"

"I..ini..organ dalam...manusia..!"

Seru seluruh pelayan yang semakin ramai di halaman mansion. Tak ada yang menyangka akan terjadi pembunuhan sekeji ini, apalagi korban pembunuhan itu adalah orang yang baru saja menjadi kepala keluarga Russel, Rob Mayer.

**(XXXXXX)**

"Keluarga ini sudah dikutuk...satu persatu dari keluarga ini tewas mengenaskan!", celoteh seorang _maid_ di tengah keributan itu.

"Lihat cara membunuhnya.. isi perutnya terburai seperti itu..hiih... mengerikan...", timpal _maid_ lain seraya bergidik ngeri.

"Sebenarnya penjaga gerbang mansion bekerja tidak, sih?", tambah seorang pelayan pria.

Keributan itu terus berlanjut hingga mengusik sang nyonya besar yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya,Lucy?", tanya sang nyonya pada pelayan pribadinya.

"Nyo..nyonya..tu..tuan Rob..", pelayan itu urung memberitahu, wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Katakanlah, kau jangan membuatku penasaran!", paksa sang nyonya.

"Lebih baik..anda melihat sendiri, maafkan saya nyonya..",ujar pelayan itu seraya membungkuk dengan pandangan ketakutan.

"Ayo, bawa aku ke sumber keributan itu...", sang nyonya akhirnya bangkit ditemani pelayannya ia segera menuju halaman dimana para pelayan riuh dan ribut membicarakan tentang telah terjadinya suatu pembunuhan.

Di tempat lain, Serion dan Athemaria hampir tiba di mansion. Mereka begitu terkejut melihat banyak sekali pelayan yang berkerumun di halaman depan. Sang nona muda mendadak menjadi panik wajahnya kembali pucat seperti mayat.

"Ser..apa mereka tahu..?", tanya Athemaria seraya mengenngam lengan Serion lebih kuat. Serion merasakan tangan nonanya itu menjadi sangat dingin, basah, dan bergetar hebat. Cepat-cepat Serion mengulurkan tangan kirinya, ia mendekap tubuh mungil sang mawar, tercium aroma tubuh, dan rambutnya yang wangi saat Serion merangkul majikannya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan saya..saya lancang, tapi apakah anda sudah merasa tenang sekarang?",tanya Serion pada majikannya yang berada dalam dekapannya. Mata Athemaria terpejam sebentar kemudian terbuka lagi, ia merasa sangat nyaman dalam hangatnya pelukan pelayannya. _/Andai saja waktu berhenti, andai terus seperti ini/_ batin Athemaria.

"Ah...aku sudah merasa lebih baik, terima kasih..", balas Athemaria lirih, pipinya tersipu lembut.

"Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Nona, anda kembalilah ke mansion seperti rencana semula, anggaplah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.", ujar Serion setelah merasa majikannya itu tenang.

"Ser..baiklah..ta-tapi kau jangan pernah jauh-jauh dariku ya...", balas nona besar itu polos. Tatapan lembutnya sesaat membuat Serion terpana sampai akhirnya Serion tersadar lalu mengangguk pelan. Athemaria perlahan melangkah menuju arah bagian belakang mansion, sosoknya yang menjauh tertanam lekat-lekat di benak Serion.

_/S__emoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, semoga semuanya baik-baik saja/,_batin Serion, ia menyeka peluh di dahinya pertanda perasaannya telah menjadi lega setelah itu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus bersikap sewajarnya aku akan menghampiri kerumunan pelayan itu!", ujar Serion pada dirinya sendiri, setelah merasa mantap ia pun dengan ringan melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman mansion dimana para pelayan tengah berkumpul.

"Hei, ada kejadian apa ini?" tanya Serion pada rekannya sesama pelayan, Sebastian, begitu ia tiba di kerumunan pelayan tersebut.

"Serion, kenapa kau baru datang? Para pelayan sudah ribut sedari pagi kau malah baru muncul!", jawab Sebastian dengan nada sedikit heran.

"Maaf, aku baru saja dari istal di dekat hutan, memang sebenarnya ada apa?", tanya Serion lagi.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri..", ujar Sebastian seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya, tanpa berkata-kata lagi Serion segera menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sebastian. Di dengarnya sayup-sayup percakapan seorang pria dan wanita. Ia berhenti untuk mendengarkan.

"Nyonya, kami sudah berhasil mengumpulkan potongan-potongan tubuh tuan Rob yang terdapat di halaman ini, tapi kami tidak menegetahui apa sudah semuanya karena tubuhnya terpisah-pisah secara mengenaskan..", ujar seorang polisi kota pada nyonya besar Russel.

"Oh, setelah putraku, menantuku, dan sekarang...", nyonya besar Russel, nenek Athemaria seketika terkulai lemas, para pelayan berhamburan menuju sang nyonya lalu memapah tubuhnya memasuki mansion. Begitu mendengar dan mencuri pandang apa yang dikumpulkan polisi tersebut, Serion begitu terkejut dan tidak mempercayai pada apa yang telah dilihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin...siapa yang...", seketika Serion bergidik.

/_Apa yang telah terjadi..malam tadi..kenapa jadi seperti ini?/,_ gumam Serion, ditatapnya sesosok wajah dengan nafsu iblis mengerikan pada seonggok kepala yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah, diletakkan begitu saja bersama dengan bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terpisah. Mendadak ia merasa mual dan mendekap mulutnya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya.

"Maaf, kami masih melanjutkan penyelidikan yang tidak berkepentingan harap mninggalkan TKP!", ujar seorang polisi berseragam pada Serion. Ia berbalik cepat dan memandang terkejut ketakutan.

"Oh, maafkan saya..", balas Serion kemudian ia berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju mansion.

**(XXXXX)**

"Nona, nona Athemaria..", panggil seorang _maid _seraya mengetuk lembut pintu kamarnya.

"Ma..masuk saja..", balas Athemaria dari dalam kamar.

"Nona sudah bangun? Saya masuk ya..", _maid_ itu membuka pintu dan menangkap sosok majikannya itu sedang menyisir rambutnya yang panjang pirang keemasan.

"Di luar begitu gaduh, apa nona tidak merasa terganggu?",tanya _maid_ itu heran.

"Ah..i..iya, tidurku terlalu pulas, aku baru saja ingin menanyakannya padamu..sebenarnya ada apa di hari sepagi ini?", balas Athemaria sedikit gugup.

"Oh..itu..tuan Rob..beliau baru saja..ditemukan tewas.."

"A..apa?!", mendadak bola mata delima terbelalak dan menyala-nyala, sisir perak terlepas dari lengannya yang mungil nan halus membuat bunyi dentingan keras saat sisir itu menyentuh lantai marmer.

"Nona..nona tidak apa-apa?, maafkan saya...", tanya _maid_ tersebut setelah melihat ekspresi nonanya yang syok dan pucat.

"Tidak..tidak apa-apa..aku baik-baik saja..", balas Athemaria dengan tatapannya yang masih terkejut.

"Ini..saya mengerti semua ini terlalu berat untuk nona..nona baru saja mengalami kehilangan...", _maid_ itu tidak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika Athemaria memegang erat lengannya.

"Sudah, jangan ingatkan aku lagi pada kedua orang tuaku....aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi, lebih baik.... siapkan saja gaun berkabung, sekarang aku akan menemui nenek terlebih dahulu..", ujarnya pelan dalam balutan wajah mungilnya yang terlihat sedih.

"Baik nona, sekali lagi saya benar-benar minta maaf..", _maid_ itu semakin membungkuk ketakutan dan merasa bersalah, Athemaria hanya tersenyum lelah padanya lalu ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

**(XXXXX)**

Di tengah perjalanan menuju kamar neneknya, Athemaria melihat sebuah siluet yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, segera ia memanggil sosok tersebut.

"Serion!", panggilnya, sosok yang dituju segera berbalik menatap majikannya yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Nona Athema.."

"Kemarilah, aku ingin bicara padamu..", ujarnya seraya menarik lengan Serion ke tempat yang tidak dapat tertangkap oleh pandangan orang yang melintas.

"Orang itu..kenapa dia bisa mati?", tanya Athemaria setengah berbisik, matanya yang berwarna delima dengan waspada mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

"Maksud anda tuan Rob? Saya..saya sendiri tidak mengerti.. anda tahu sendiri sejak malam kemarin saya terus disamping anda...", balas Serion juga setengah berbisik dengan sedikit gugup.

"Maaf, aku tidak menuduhmu..tapi..kenapa..apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam?"

"Saya sendiri tidak mengerti, tapi untuk sementara aib yang diciptakan tuan Rob tidak akan diketahui siapapun.."

"Ya..kau benar..entah aku harus senang atau sedih..semua yang terjadi di mansion ini selalu saja..tiba-tiba. Tapi ah, lupakanlah..malam mengerikan itu hanya kau yang tahu....Ng, sekarang aku akan menemui nenek..sekali lagi aku berterima kasih padamu..", Athemaria tersenyum lebar pada Serion seraya berlari kecil ketika meninggalkan pemuda tersebut.

"Nona..." bisik pelayan itu pada kekosongan ketika Athema berlalu cepat.

**(XXXXXX)**

Langkah ringan sang mawar Russel semakin cepat, ia ingin menemui sang nenek dengan segera. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi dalam hidupnya membuat segalanya terasa sangat menyesakkan. Ingin ia menumpahkan segalanya pada satu-satunya orang yang paling ia sayangi, yang selama ini telah menjadi pengganti orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Tinggal sepuluh langkah dan ia akan mencapai pintu kamar sang nenek tercinta, namun seketika langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat pintu di hadapannya berderak terbuka.

"_c'était qui?"_, tanyanya penasaran karena pintu dibuka secara kasar tidak seperti yang dilakukan oleh neneknya.

Sesosok pria berambut dan berkulit sepucat mayat menyeruak dari balik pintu kayu yang setengah trbuka. Perawakannya yang tinggi dan menyeramkan seketika menciptakan sebuah aura berbau kebencian dan kejahatan, menusuk-nusuk kalbu. Athemaria mulai bergetar ketakutan, kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah terbelalak. Terasa beberapa tetes peluh dingin mulai mengalir membasahi tubuhnya yang mungil. Kedua kakinya seketika rapuh, sungguh tak kuasa ia menatap mata pria dihadapannya. Sebuah senyum licik tersungging di wajahnya yang benar-benar berwarna pucat.

"_Ne touche pas à ça elle!_", teriak sebuah suara dari arah kamar. Sebuah langkah ringan terdengar, dengan terseok-seok sang nenek berusaha berjalan, ia meraih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu selebar mungkin, seketika hal tersebut membuat si pria berbalik ke arahnya.

"_Grand-mère?"_, tanya gadis yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan penuh rasa ketakutan.

"Saya tidak akan menyentuhnya, yang memiliki kuasa untuk itu hanyalah tuanku, _count _Varon.", ujar pria itu datar masih dalam seringainya yang licik, ia kemudian berlalu dengan santai meninggalkan sang nenek dan cucunya tersebut.

"Athemaria...", teriak sang nenek seraya menuju ke tempat cucu tercintanya itu berada.

"Ada apa ini, siapa pria itu, Nek?", tanya Athemaria yang masih merasa takut dan bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia melihat neneknya menatap pedih padanya, "Nenek?"

**-****To be Continued...-**

**(=========)**

A/N: Kami masih lanjutin ini kok….Spesial nih…chapter ini langsung ditulis ama Kai sendiri..hihi, jarang-jarang bisa dapetin tulisan romantisnya dia..(walau tampaknya agak terpengaruh dengan ramainya kasus Ryan akhir-akhir ini..ehehhe…) XD…Semoga kalian suka, mohon maaf lama menunggu, keadaan agak tidak bersahabat untuk menulis cerita panjang. Terima kasih telah membaca…

Review please!! Komentar, maupun kritik membangun akan sangat kami terima….


End file.
